Rouge et Noir
by Kathy V
Summary: Escuridão. Até você chegar, eu me resumia a isso. A não ver nada e a não ser nada. Fogo. Seu amor se espalhou como fogo, iluminando a escuridão da minha alma. Ter você seria fácil para mim. Só não sei se eu conseguiria ver você indo embora...
1. Prológo

_**N/A: **Thanks pra minha beta, Hermione Jane Granger Mal, que sempre tem muita paciência comigo r me elogia bastante( elogios fazem bem á alma). E Thanks pra minha twin, Mia, que aceitou ser minha cobaia e ler as fics...Te amo mto, twin. E para a DarkAngel, que me mostrou como lidar com o e sempre me dá ótimos conselhos._

_Obrigada à quem ler essa fic, desde já muito obrigada._

_**Prólogo.**_

_Londres, julho de 1958._

Gwyneth Murray entrou na Borgin & Burkes ao anoitecer. Invisível, ela ficou escondida até a loja se esvaziar. Como se pressentisse alguma coisa, Carátaco Burke fechou as cortinas, disposto a verificar se havia algo de errado ali.

Ela deu um sorriso frio ao ficar visível para Burke que tentou alcançar a varinha. Mas era tarde demais:

_--Petrificus totalus! _— sussurrou ela e Burke caiu no chão.

--Perdoe o mau jeito, Sr. Burke, mas o melhor jeito de se ler a mente de uma pessoa, é quando ela não oferece resistência alguma. — desculpou-se ela. — O senhor sabe quem pode me levar até o Dark Lord e eu quero essa informação. — ela olhou fixo para ele, mas não conseguiu ver nada.

--Tentando me enganar, Sr. Burke? Tsk, tsk. Sinto dizer que só vai me aborrecer. — ela apontou a varinha para ele. —_Crucio. _Talvez agora o senhor colabore.

Gwyneth viu na penumbra das lembranças dele um nome em destaque:

_Malfoy. _

_--Finite incantatem _— Burke se mexeu.

--Malfoy pode me levar ao Dark Lord?—perguntou ela, fria.

Ele se esforçou para murmurar:

--Pode.

_--Obliviate_. — murmurou ela, se levantando.

Sabendo que ele esqueceria apenas as últimas horas, ela guardou a varinha e fingiu ter acabado de chegar à loja:

--O que aconteceu, Sr.Burke?

Ele levantou, zonzo:

--Acho que tenho trabalhado demais.

Gwyneth saiu da Borgin & Burkes e entrou na Emerald: Preciosidades e Sortilégios, uma loja de objetos raros das trevas que pertencia a Lydia Blake, uma de suas melhores amigas.

--Olá, Lydia. — ela cumprimentou uma jovem alta, com cabelos loiros nos ombros.

-Olá, Gwyneth. — respondeu ela. — Veio só olhar ou vai levar alguma coisa hoje?

--Lydia, os óculos que eu encomendei já chegaram? — perguntou Gwyneth, olhando para um belo anel de esmeraldas e água-marinha.

--Já. Chegaram ontem. — respondeu Lydia, olhando a agenda.

--Ótimo. — disse ela, ainda olhando o anel.

--É um lindo anel, Gwyneth. — disse Lydia. — Porque não o leva? Toda vez que você vem aqui, só tem olhos para ele.

--Meu pai teria um treco se me visse com esse anel. — ela retrucou — Soube de seu casamento com Merrick, Lydia, mas não pude ir. — desculpou-se Gwyneth.

--Tudo bem, eu sabia que seria impossível você aparecer lá.

--Posso ver as fotos? — pediu Gwyneth.

--Claro. Enquanto isso, eu vou buscar seus óculos. Sei que você não tem muito tempo.

Gwyneth abriu o álbum que estava no balcão. Dizia:

_Casamento de Lydia Roussville e Merrick Blake. _

Ela viu a cerimônia toda pelas fotos. Lydia estava sorridente ao lado do marido, Merrick, em todas as fotos. Mal acabara de fechar o álbum quando Lydia voltou:

--Pronto, Gwyneth. Seus óculos de cristal enfeitiçado.

--Maravilha. Já estava cansada de ter que tirar os óculos escuros sempre que quero usar a Legilimência. — comentou ela.

--E as lentes são azuis, ninguém vai reparar nos seus olhos. — disse Lydia, sabendo do problema que ela tinha com os olhos.

Gwyneth assentiu, colocando os novos óculos.

--Quanto custa?

--Cinqüenta galeões e dez sicles.

Ela deu o dinheiro a Lydia.

--Vai querer mais alguma coisa ?

Gwyneth pensou um pouco e disse:

--Quero sim, Lydia. Uma informação.

--Sobre o quê?

--O que você sabe sobre os Malfoy?

Pra outra pessoa, Lydia diria que não sabia de nada sobre os Malfoy. Mas não podia negar nada a Gwyneth, sua amiga desde que tinha 13 anos.

--Abraxas é meu primo, Gwyneth. Sei tudo que você puder imaginar sobre os Malfoy. O que você quer saber?

Como sempre, Gwyneth foi direto ao ponto:

--Abraxas é um Comensal da Morte?

--É. - concordou Lydia, sem entender o interesse dela pelo Dark Lord.

--Você não quer ser uma Comensal, quer?

--Claro que não. —Gwyneth olhou pra amiga como se ela fosse louca. --Não serei serva de ninguém. Mas eu tenho muitos poderes, que seriam úteis para o Lord e eu…

Lydia encarou Gwyneth, finalmente entendendo tudo.

--Você quer fugir.

--Minha liberdade. —replicou Gwyneth. --Nada mais importa.

Saindo da loja, Gwyneth olhou pro relógio da Travessa. Estava ficando sem tempo e precisava falar com Miles.

Invisível, saiu voando baixo pela Travessa, quando um homem aparatou na frente dela. Ela tentou parar, mas acabou caindo nos braços do estranho de capa negra.

Voldemort arregalou os olhos quando algo invisível o derrubou no chão. Segundos depois viu que o _algo_ era uma garota.

Gwyneth olhou para o rosto do bruxo que amparara sua queda e se deparou com os olhos mais intrigantes que já vira. Negros com um brilho vermelho.

--Me… --ela levantou se afastando daqueles olhos perfeitos. --Me desculpe, senhor.

Voldemort levantou, olhando a garota. Ela usava óculos enfeitiçados. Ele não conseguia ver seus olhos.

--Da próxima vez, olhe por onde anda, _garota_. —rosnou ele, furioso.

Gwyneth se virou pra ir embora, quando Voldemort a segurou:

--Você sabe quem eu sou?—perguntou ele, como se ela fosse idiota.

--Não. —respondeu ela, intrigada. --Deveria saber?

Voldemort olhou pra ela, sem saber se acreditava nela ou não. Ele não conseguia ler sua mente.

--Não. —mentiu ele. A garota não devia mesmo saber quem ele era. O Dark Lord ainda não aparecia publicamente. Ainda não.

Gwyneth observou-o indo embora. Só se via loucos na Travessa à noite. Ela entrou no Sound's of Death, o pub da Travessa. Miles Earnshaw, seu atual informante, a aguardava.

Conhecera Earnshaw há dois anos, quando iniciara a busca por um mestre das trevas. Miles pensara que poderia se aproveitar de uma garota indefesa, mas quebrou a cara. Ela mostrara a ele do que era capaz e ele aceitara se tornar seu informante ao invés de morrer. Ela não podia negar que era muito útil ter uma enciclopédia das trevas a sua disposição.

Graças a Miles descobrira que metade dos bruxos das trevas estavam sob as ordens de Lord Voldemort, um bruxo muito poderoso que surgira do nada e reunira dúzias de seguidores para revolucionar as Artes das Trevas.

--Preciso que você espione alguém, Earnshaw.

--Quem? — ele se interessou. Adorava espionar.

--Abraxas Malfoy. Como você disse, ele é um Comensal. — afirmou ela. – Quero saber cada movimento dele, me avise assim que ele pisar na Borgin & Burkes. Fui clara?

--Foi, Synclaw. Receberá minha coruja. —ele acendeu um cigarro.-- Você sabe como chegar ao Dark Lord?

--Isso não é da sua conta. —Earnshaw não precisava saber que Malfoy saía direto da Borgin & Burkes para o esconderijo do Dark Lord.

--Como quiser, Synclaw.

--Dispensado. — ela se levantou.

--Não mereço um prêmio? — ele a prendeu entre ele e a mesa. — Afinal, dei uma boa informação.

--Não se esqueça, Earnshaw, da última vez em que tentou satisfazer seus instintos vis à minha custa. — sussurrou ela, a voz gelada. — A não ser que a morte lhe pareça agradável agora.

Ele a soltou:

--Não parece. Farei o que disse.

Gwyneth saiu do pub, enquanto Miles resmungava:

--Você manda, gata. _Por enquanto._

* * *

**N/A**_: Então, gente, esse é o primeiro capítulo. Sei que algumas pessoas talvez vão ficar perdidas e peço mil sorrys... Daqui pra frente as coisas vão fluir mais rápido, ok?_

_Espero reviews..._

* * *


	2. Inferno familiar

**N/a1**:_ Novamente, muito obrigada à minha beta, que eu amo muito e a todos que já leram ou vão ler essa fic. Muito obrigada mesmo._

Gwyneth viu a capa do pai sobre a poltrona assim que chegou em casa. O inferno ia começar:

--Onde você estava, Gwyneth Évora Murray? — berrou o pai no instante em que a viu. — E não me diga que estava na Travessa do Tranco!

--Se já sabe onde estive, papai, porque perde seu tempo perguntando?

--Não seja insolente, Gwyneth! — repreendeu a mãe, que acabara de entrar na sala. —Responda o que seu pai perguntou.

--Eu estava na Travessa, papai. — respondeu ela, de má vontade.

Nigel Murray ficou vermelho de raiva.

--E você diz que desobedeceu a uma ordem minha assim com essa cara?!

--Sinto, mas essa é a única que tenho. — disse ela, cínica. — Eu disse que não ia aceitar essa proibição idiota!

--Não vai aceitar?! Muito bem, agora você está proibida de sair dessa casa! — exclamou ele.

--Você não pode me impedir!

Nigel ergueu a mão para bater nela.

--Não ouse bater na minha filha, Nigel. — sussurrou Aerith, os olhos azul-claros brilhando ameaçadores. --Você não vai mais machucar minha Gwyneth.

Nigel abaixou a mão. Não podia perder o controle sobre a esposa.

--Está bem, Aerith. —cedeu ele, claramente aborrecido.-- Mas o castigo lhe aguarda, Gwyneth. Pode esperar.

Gwyneth olhou para o pai. Podia ler a mente do cretino. Sabia que ele controlava a esposa, ameaçando sua própria filha. Tanto Gwyneth quanto sua mãe sabiam do que Nigel Murray era capaz de fazer.

Gwyneth subiu correndo as escadas, furiosa. Ela o odiaria pra sempre pelo que ele fazia à ela e a mãe.

Nigel deu um passo atrás, deparando-se com um lobo de pêlo avermelhado, como se tivesse nascido das chamas, rosnando para ele.

--Saia, Vlad! — exclamou ele. O lobo nem se moveu.

Nigel perdeu a paciência que lhe restara:

--Saia daqui, lobo atrevido!

--Não brigue com ele, Nigel. O Vlad só está protegendo a Gwyneth. — Aerith afagou o animal.

--Não quero saber, tire já este maldito bicho da minha frente! — ele marchou para o escritório, muito irritado, com o rumo que as coisas tomavam.

Vlad ainda rosnou para Nigel mais uma vez antes de subir as escadas para ver sua protegida. Nada aconteceria com ela se ele pudesse impedir. Vlad empurrou a porta do quarto dela com o focinho e entrou, tendo que se desviar rápido de um vaso de cristal que ela jogara na porta.

--Vlad! — ela correu na direção dele. — Machuquei você?

Quando viu que ele estava bem, ela o afagou.

Gwyneth ainda estava com raiva do pai, mas outra coisa a preocupava. Alguém estava no seu quarto e pela respiração nervosa, ela sabia exatamente quem era o invasor:

--Johnny. Eu sei que você está aí. — ela chamou o irmão.

Jonathan saiu debaixo da cama.

--Droga! Eu nunca consigo enganar você. — ele se jogou na cama dela.

--Porque você não fica quieto, sempre se mexendo. —respondeu ela.

--O papai brigou com você de novo. Porque você não pára com essas visitas à Travessa, Gwyn?

Gwyneth ficou quieta. Adorava o irmão mais velho, mas não podia contar a ele sobre os seus planos. Johnny era um perfeito filhinho de papai. Não fazia nada, absolutamente nada que fosse contra os rígidos códigos de conduta de Nigel Murray. E ela não queria nem imaginar o que o pai faria se descobrisse o que ela andara fazendo.

Johnny viu que ela não ia falar nada.

--Eu desisto! Se não quer falar, tudo bem. Só prometa que não vai fazer nada de errado.

--Prometo.--disse ela, sabendo que aquilo não era nada além de uma promessa vazia.

--A Hannah vem aqui amanhã. — ele a avisou, saindo do quarto.

Hannah Allerton era a melhor amiga de Gwyneth. Loira, ela ao contrário da crença, não tinha nada de burra. Ao contrário, ela sempre ajudava Gwyneth a encontrar a solução de seus problemas. Seu único "defeito" era namorar Johnny, mas nada era perfeito na vida.

Gwyneth sorriu. Amanhã ela ia contar com a ajuda de Hannah. Tudo ia dar certo.

**N/A2**:_ Ok, esse cápitulo não está essas maravilhas, sorry. Mas ele é necessário, como uma ligação entre o Prólogo e o cáp 2. Juro que é._

_Espero reviews, hein?...xD_


	3. Encontro com o Dark Lord

Assim que Hannah chegou, Gwyneth a arrastou pro quarto. Tinha que contar as novidades pra ela.

--Sua mãe me disse que seu pai te colocou de castigo de novo. —disse Hannah.

Gwyneth deu de ombros. Não se importava mais com as proibições idiotas que o pai lhe impunha. Já suportara coisas piores e o desobedecera, não seria uma ameaça que a deixaria amedrontada.

--Você vai voltar à Travessa, Gwyn?—perguntou Hannah, já sabendo a resposta.

--Vou. Earnshaw descobriu que Abraxas Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte. —contou Gwyneth.

--E desde quando se pode confiar no que Miles Earnshaw diz?

Gwyneth encarou Hannah. Ambas sabiam que Earnshaw não era confiável, mas que ainda era necessário.

Lydia confirmou. Por isso Malfoy vai tanto à Borgin & Burkes. Ele é o encarregado de apanhar encomendas do Lord em sigilo.

--E o que você vai fazer? Seguir Malfoy até o Lord? –no instante em quem disse isso, Hannah percebeu que era exatamente o que Gwyneth faria.--Gwyn, isso é loucura! Se o Lord descobrir você...

Gwyneth sabia o risco que ia correr. Mas nada era pior do que ser prisioneira em sua própria casa, humilhada e ameaçada por um homem que deveria protegê-la.

--Eu sei, Hannah. Mas eu tenho que arriscar.

Hannah conhecia perfeitamente bem a história de Gwyneth pra saber que ela estava certa. Seus poderes eram incomuns e Nigel Murray não aceitava estranhezas em sua família pura. Não demoraria muito até que ele forçasse a filha a desistir de seus poderes, como ele fizera com a esposa.

Gwyneth e Hannah passaram o dia jogando quadribol com as vassouras antigas de Jonathan. Ao entardecer, Gwyneth voltou para o quarto. Ao entrar viu uma coruja esperando-a.

--O que é isso?—perguntou Hannah, que acabara de entrar no quarto.

--Malfoy está na Borgin & Burkes. —respondeu ela. --Tenho que ir à Travessa.

--Mas e o seu pai?! Ele vai ficar uma fera!

--Hannah, eu tenho que ir. Por favor, invente alguma coisa, mas não deixe ninguém entrar nesse quarto.--pediu ela, nervosa.

Hannah assentiu. Seria muito fácil impedir os Murray de entrar naquele quarto.

--Está bem. Mas não demore muito.

Em minutos, Gwyneth chegou à Travessa. Earnshaw a esperava em frente ao Sound's of Death.

--Pensei que não vinha mais, Synclaw.

Gwyneth fingiu não ter ouvido nada.

--Cadê o Malfoy?

--Na Borgin & Burkes, onde mais?—respondeu Earnshaw. --Olha ele ali.

Ela viu Malfoy sair da loja, acompanhado por um homem alto de cabelos pretos.

--Você não disse que Malfoy estava acompanhado.

Earnshaw olhou pra ela, confuso.

--Você não perguntou.

Gwyneth teve que se conter pra não matá-lo ali mesmo. Miles Earnshaw era uma anta, mas precisava dele.

--Livre-se dele.--ela ordenou.

--Synclaw, aquele homem é Avery, ele é um Comensal, não vai ser fácil tirá-lo dali.

Ela o encarou. As pupilas dela se tornaram verticais como as de uma cobra. Ela sentiu o terror tomar conta de Miles e sibilou:

--Não me interessa se vai ser fácil ou não, Earnshaw. Simplesmente tire-o de lá.

Minutos depois, ela viu Avery entrando com Earnshaw na Borgin & Burkes.

Invisível, ela seguiu Malfoy a pé até ele entrar em uma limusine com o brasão de sua família. Depois de uma hora voando sem vassouras, Gwyneth amaldiçoava até a sétima geração do Dark Lord por ter escolhido um lugar tão longe pra se encontrar com Malfoy.

Quando a limusine entrou em uma rua estranha com mansões antigas e sombrias, Gwyneth percebeu que deviam estar indo para o esconderijo do Dark Lord.

A limusine parou em frente à casa mais sombria da rua. Aparentemente estava abandonada, mas o jardim estava razoavelmente bem-cuidado. Os portões eram assustadores, com lanças e uma fechadura bizarra em forma de caveira. Gwyneth viu Malfoy esticar o braço e colocá-lo na boca da caveira, abrindo o portão.

Ela não hesitou em voar muito próximo da cabeça dele para poder entrar.

Dentro da mansão, ela o seguiu por dois corredores antes dele parar em frente a uma porta de madeira preta e entrar. Ela atravessou a porta assim que ele a fechou.

Havia dez pessoas naquela sala. Nove estavam de pé, incluindo Malfoy e apenas uma estava sentada numa espécie de trono, observando todos se curvarem à sua frente. Gwyneth se encostou à parede, observando-o enquanto falava com os outros:

--Parabéns, meus Comensais. Nosso ataque ao Brighton Journal foi um sucesso.—comemorava ele.

--Sim, milorde. Agora todos saberão quem esteve por trás dos ataques nesses últimos meses. –declarou um homem moreno, de estatura mediana.

--Exato, Rookwood. Tenho uma missão para alguns de vocês. Os outros deverão voltar para suas casas e aguardar minhas ordens. —disse ele, dispensando cinco pessoas.

Gwyneth não se mexeu até o final da reunião, ansiosa. Estava mais perto do que nunca de conseguir aprender Artes das Trevas com o Dark Lord. Ela esperou até todos os Comensais saírem para aparecer:

--Olá, milorde. —disse ela, novamente visível, para espanto de Voldemort.

Voldemort a reconheceu no mesmo instante:

--Vejam só quem temos aqui!—disse ele, olhando para a garota que caíra em seus braços na Travessa.

Gwyneth arregalou os olhos, chocada. Por Merlin, não!

--Você é o Dark Lord?!

Voldemort assentiu.

--Oh, Merlin! Eu não fazia a menor idéia!

Gwyneth olhou pra ele, horrorizada. Céus, jogara o Dark Lord no chão da Travessa do Tranco! Desesperada, ela viu sua chance de liberdade desaparecer. Só um milagre o faria aceitá-la como aluna.

Voldemort olhava pra garota, divertido. Ela parecia completamente chocada.

--O que você está fazendo aqui, garota?

Ela respirou fundo. Pelo menos ele não a matara. _Ainda._

--Eu vim aqui porque quero ser aluna de milorde.

--Porque eu perderia meu tempo ensinando Artes das Trevas a uma garota que nem saiu da escola ainda?

--Porque eu tenho poderes que serão muito úteis a milorde.

Voldemort a encarou, levemente interessado. Quando ela o derrubara, ele não conseguiu ler a mente dela e tampouco o conseguia agora. Mesmo assim pudera sentir que ela tinha poderes estranhos.

--Quem é você?

--Eu sou Gwyneth… --ela hesitou em usar seu nome verdadeiro. --Gwyneth Synclaw.

Voldemort refletiu. A garota o intrigava. Muito bem, veria se ela era tão boa quanto dizia. Se fosse, ele precisava mesmo de mais aliados. Se não fosse...ela se arrependeria muito.

--Você pode ser minha aluna. —concedeu ele.

--Muito obrigada, milorde. —ela estava exultante. Nem acreditava que finalmente ia estudar com o Dark Lord, o melhor bruxo das Trevas da atualidade.

--Não me agradeça ainda. Você deverá abandonar Hogwarts, embora eu necessite de um espião lá, você vai precisar dedicar todo o seu tempo a aprender comigo. E deverá deixar sua família, se tiver uma. —declarou ele.

Gwyneth concordou sem hesitar. Abandonar a maldita prisão em que morava não era nenhum sacrifício. Era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer a ela. Teria sua tão sonhada liberdade e a mãe finalmente se veria livre das ameaças do pai.

_Hogwarts_... Sempre gostara muito da escola, mas seu padrinho jamais permitiria que as Artes das Trevas fossem ensinadas ali.

--Sem problemas. —declarou ela.

--Posso me despedir da minha família, milorde?—ela tinha que voltar pra casa uma última vez, não podia deixar Hannah esperando eternamente.

Voldemort se aborreceu. Por isso preferia trabalhar com órfãos. Ninguém o pedia pra se despedir da família.

--Está bem. Pegue o que for preciso e volte em 24 horas.

Ela saiu correndo da casa, voando assim que passou pelo portão.

Voldemort refletia sobre a aparição completamente inesperada da garota. Primeiro ela caíra sobre ele do nada, no meio da Travessa do Tranco. Depois lhe pedia para ser sua pupila.

--Mordred, que garota é essa?—ele perguntou pra si mesmo, olhando pra porta.

Quase duas horas depois, Gwyneth entrava no quarto pela janela. Hannah esperava por ela.

--E aí?

Gwyneth usou um feitiço silenciador ao redor das duas.

--Eu vou ser aluna do Dark Lord!—exclamou ela.

Hannah arregalou os olhos.

--Como?

--Eu segui Malfoy até o Dark Lord. Me apresentei a ele depois de uma reunião com os Comensais.

Hannah estava horrorizada. Gwyneth falava aquilo como se fosse algo completamente normal. Mas não era. Gwyneth era a única sonserina da família Murray. Só isso já era motivo pro pai implicar com ela e ameaçar Aerith. Estudar com o Dark Lord seria... _guerra_.

--E sua mãe?

Gwyneth sorriu, triste.

--Ela vai ficar melhor sem mim, Hannah. O papai não vai ter com que ameaçá-la.

Hannah olhou pra ela, triste. Ia sentir muita falta da amiga.

--Eu ajudo você. —declarou ela.

No meio da madrugada, Gwyneth colocou tudo que precisava no malão. Sentiria falta da mãe, do irmão e de Hannah.

Sabia que o irmão era um idiota, mas ela o amava. Esperava que sem ela, a mãe ficaria livre do cretino sádico que era o seu pai.

Ela se despediu de Hannah, transfigurou Vlad, seu lobo de estimação e foi embora dali pra sempre.

**N/A**:_ Como eu disse, aqui está o capítulo 2. O anterior serviu para ligar esse ao prólogo, senão algumas coisas caíriam do nada. Obrigada a todos que leram..._

_Please, mandem uns reviews..._


	4. Midnight's Room

_N/A: Thanks a todos que lerem essa fic, muito obrigada e Thanks à minha beta, que como sempre fez um excelente trabalho._

O sol já tinha nascido quando Gwyneth chegou ao esconderijo. Ela decidira que ia chamar a casa onde encontrara o Lord assim, já que não sabia que rua era aquela.

- Você deve ser a Srta.Synclaw. O Dark Lord me falou de você.—disse Dolohov, abrindo o portão. -- Entre. —ele lançou um olhar intrigado ao lobo.

Ela entrou e seguiu Dolohov até a mesma sala onde ela espionara a reunião, no dia anterior.

- O Lord está a sua espera. —disse Dolohov, abrindo a porta.

Gwyneth entrou arrastando o malão, sem se importar com o olhar recriminador que Antonin lhe lançara. Voldemort estava no mesmo lugar do dia anterior, sentado numa espécie de trono.

Voldemort desviou por um segundo o olhar em direção ao lobo, voltando-se em seguida para Gwyneth:

- Vejo que está mesmo decidida a aprender artes das trevas. —ela assentiu. —E realmente possui um lobo de estimação.

Gwyneth afagou o animal:

- É. Esse é o Vlad. —ela encarou Voldemort. - Milorde, quando vamos começar as aulas?

- Daqui a pouco. Primeiro você irá conhecer o seu quarto, ou pensará que não sou um bom anfitrião. —disse ele, estalando os dedos em seguida.

Gwyneth viu um pequeno elfo aparecer, segundos depois:

- Pois não, milorde?—perguntou ele, curvando-se.

- Essa é a Srta.Gwyneth Synclaw. Ela será nossa hóspede por um tempo. Leve-a e ao lobo Vlad para a Midnight's Room. —ordenou Voldemort.

- Sim, milorde. —assentiu Mystic.

Gwyneth seguiu Mystic dois andares acima até um corredor com três portas. Mystic abriu a da direita:

- Esse é o seu quarto, senhorita. Essa é a Midnight's Room.

- Porque se chama quarto da meia-noi… --ela se interrompeu ao ver o quarto. Tudo naquele quarto era da cor do céu à meia-noite. A cama, o armário, até a borda do espelho era daquela cor. As maçanetas eram em forma de meia-lua e até os ponteiros do relógio eram estrelas. Mystic abriu o guarda-roupa e começou a arrumar as roupas.

Gwyneth olhou pra Mystic, que desfazia as malas, desceu as escadas até o primeiro andar e atravessou a porta da sala do Lord:

- Nunca lhe ensinaram que é falta de educação atravessar a porta da sala alheia, garota?—perguntou ele, sarcástico.

- Não acho que atravessar paredes seja uma habilidade comum, a não ser para os fantasmas. —retrucou Gwyneth. - Em todo caso, peço desculpas a milorde.

- Quantos anos você tem, menina?—perguntou ele.

- Dezesseis. —respondeu ela, confusa.

- Você ia cursar o sexto ano?

- Ia.

- Você tem uma noção muito básica das Artes das Trevas, menina. Não acho que você…

- _Gwyneth_. —ela o interrompeu.

- Como disse?—perguntou ele.

- Meu nome é Gwyneth. Não é _menina_, nem _garota_. _Gwyneth __. _—explicou ela, calmamente.

- Muito bem, _Gwyneth_, não acho que você saiba como usar as Artes das Trevas.

- Sei usar todas as maldições imperdoáveis com perfeição.

Voldemort deu um sorriso cínico:

- Acredite, Gwyneth. As maldições são só o começo. —ele conjurou um livro. —Leia isso e volte aqui quando acabar. —ele entregou o livro a ela e saiu da sala.

_- __Além das Maldições: A loucura das Artes das Trevas_. —leu Gwyneth. - Acho que eu vou gostar das Artes das Trevas.

Quando Voldemort voltou pra sala, se surpreendeu ao ver Gwyneth sentada no chão, acabando de ler o livro. Não esperava encontrá-la ali.

Merlin, ele lhe dera o livro mais sombrio sobre as Artes das Trevas e ela o lia como se fosse um livro de receitas!

- O que achou do livro?—perguntou ele, sentando em uma poltrona de frente pra ela.

Gwyneth sorriu.

Voldemort ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso. Ninguém sorria ao ler o Além das Maldições.

- Muito... _interessante_.—respondeu ela, olhando nos olhos dele.- Quando começaremos as aulas práticas?

- Agora. —ele levantou, indo até ela. - O que acha da Poção do Desespero, pra começar?

- Só tem um problema. Em quem vou testar a poção?—perguntou Gwyneth. - Não vou testar em mim mesma.

- É claro que não. Por isso eu trouxe um convidado especial. —Voldemort abriu um alçapão, por onde um jovem tentou escapar.

Voldemort o fez sentar em uma cadeira, que o prendeu imediatamente.

- O trouxa é sua cobaia. —informou ele. - Se a Poção funcionar, ele vai gritar muito e se não... a Poção vai se transformar na Poção da Agonia, matando sua cobaia lentamente.

Gwyneth assentiu, preparando a Poção.

Dez tentativas depois, o trouxa morreu. Mas antes, seus gritos puderam ser escutados em toda a Inglaterra.

A poção tinha funcionado.

Uma semana depois, Gwyneth estava muito satisfeita com suas aulas. Aprendia maneiras surpreendentes de torturar e conseguira desenvolver seus poderes um pouco mais.

Mas nem tudo eram flores. Arranjara uma inimiga logo em seu terceiro dia em Shadow's Flame, como Voldemort chamava a mansão.

Ela tinha acabado de entrar na sala quando uma mulher loira e alta, com vinte e sete, vinte e oito anos, disse:

- Pessoal, chegou mais uma Comensal. Será que o Lord começou a recrutar crianças também?

Gwyneth ia passar por eles sem dizer nada, mas a loira não permitiu, segurando-a pelo braço:

- Ei, novata, temos regras aqui. Os mais velhos e poderosos mandam, os novatos obedecem. —ameaçou ela, os olhos frios mostrando certo prazer em humilhar os outros.

- Sinto dizer, mas suas regras não se aplicam a mim. -- respondeu Gwyneth, soltando-se.

A outra se irritou:

- Vejam só! Temos uma insolente por aqui. —disse ela, puxando a varinha. Antonin Dolohov interferiu:

- Lucyann, guarde isso agora. —ordenou ele. —Ela não é uma de nós e sugiro que a trate com respeito. Ela é aluna do Lord. —declarou ele.

- Desde quando o Lord tem alunas?—perguntou ela, incrédula.

- Desde agora. Esta é a aluna dele. —e voltando-se para Gwyneth: - Essa é Lucyann Roussville, a Lady Lúcifer. Ela domina a Tenebra.

- Eu sou Gwyneth Synclaw. —apresentou-se ela.

Lucyann não disse nada, surpresa com o fato da garota não ser uma Comensal.

Gwyneth viu o que se passava na cabeça dela.

- Eu não suporto ser serva, Lucyann. —disse ela. - O Dark Lord e eu temos um acordo de ajuda mútua. Nada de humilhações.

Ela saiu dali, deixando meia dúzia de Comensais sem saber o que dizer da garota que era tão arrogante quanto o Dark Lord.

_N/a 2: Ok, é isso. Mil perdões pela demora, mas é que eu estava escrevendo duas fic pra dois challenges do 3V. E não consegui escrever duas fics e atualizar essa. Mas agora, estou aqui pra continuar as aventuras da Gwyn. Espero reviews! Quanto mais mandarem, mais rápido eu atualizo a fic, ok?!_


	5. Sequestrada? !

_Setembro de 1958_

Quando Gwyneth viu o Profeta Diário naquela manhã, quase teve um ataque do coração. Na primeira página, estava uma foto do seu pai discutindo com algum subordinado e ela leu a manchete em letras garrafais:

-_ Filha do Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis em Magia é seqüestrada pelo Dark Lord!_—ela arregalou os olhos, horrorizada. - Era só o que me faltava!

A matéria que seguia a manchete dava sua descrição e nome completo, mais uma entrevista de seu pai, onde ele claramente acusava "_o bruxo que se intitula Dark Lord e seus Comensais da Morte, já acusados por outros crimes"._

- Que maravilha!—exclamou ela, furiosa. - Se Voldemort me matar, a culpa é toda sua, pai.

Gwyneth adoraria saber como o pai adivinhou que ela estava com Voldemort. Hannah morreria antes de falar qualquer coisa. Mas isso ia ficar pra depois, ela tinha um problema muito maior agora.

Tinha que contar a verdade pra Voldemort e arranjar um jeito de continuar viva depois disso.

Uma hora depois, ela estava na porta da sala de Voldemort. Aquela sala lhe lembrava as masmorras de Hogwarts, mas era primeira vez que temia entrar ali.

Ela respirou fundo, bateu na porta e entrou. Voldemort olhou pra ela, surpreso:

- Vejo que finalmente aprendeu boas maneiras, Gwyneth. —declarou ele, lembrando-a do dia em ela chegara.

- De fato, acabei aprendendo, mas o Milorde também parece ter se esquecido delas. —respondeu ela, indicando o casal, que permanecia de costas para ela.

- Você está certa. Gwyneth, estes são Merrick e Lydia Blake. Merrick, Lydia, essa é Gwyn…

- Lydia!—exclamou Gwyneth, indo até a amiga.

- Gwyn!—reconheceu-a Lydia, abraçando-a.

- Vejo que já se conhecem. —afirmou ele.

- Sim, milorde. Gwyneth é cliente da loja de Lydia. —respondeu Merrick.

- Interessante. —disse ele. —Gwyneth, nosso _compromisso _será realizado à tarde, surgiu um imprevisto. —declarou ele. —Lydia, se incomoda de fazer companhia à Gwyneth na outra sala enquanto terminamos?

- Claro que não, milorde. Será um prazer conversar com ela. —respondeu Lydia, saindo após fazer uma breve reverência.

- Até a tarde, milorde. —disse Gwyneth, fazendo uma reverência quase imperceptível.

Gwyneth agradeceu a Merlin por ter lhe mandado Lydia. Tinha certeza de que a amiga a ajudaria:

- Lydia, preciso de sua ajuda. —pediu ela, assim que trancou a porta da sala.

- O que aconteceu?—perguntou Lydia, preocupada.

Gwyneth entregou o Profeta Diário a ela.

Quando terminou de ler, Lydia parecia mais chocada que Gwyneth.

- Como isso aconteceu? Quando o Dark Lord descobrir...

- Eu sei. —interrompeu Gwyneth. - O que eu faço?

- Bem, acho melhor... —Lydia se interrompeu ao ouvir uma batida na porta.

- Ora, ora, quem é vivo sempre aparece, Lydia Blake. Pensei que não se lembrava mais que tinha irmã. —disse Lucyann Roussville, assim que Gwyneth abriu a porta.

- Não é para tanto, Lucy. —replicou Lydia. —Nos vemos há pouco mais de dois meses, no meu casamento. Está morando aqui?

- Não, eu passei algumas semanas aqui, é verdade, mas já voltei para casa. Onde está o Merrick?

- Com o Lord.

- Até mais, irmã. Estou atrasada. —despediu-se Lucyann, olhando pro relógio.

Gwyneth esperou a saída de Lucyann para perguntar:

- Ela é sua irmã?!—ela estava pasma. De fato, olhando agora, elas se pareciam fisicamente, mas ainda assim eram muito diferentes.

- Lucyann é a mais velha. —explicou Lydia. - Não gosta dela?

- Bem, na verdade… --Gwyneth gaguejou, sem jeito. Não podia dizer a uma de suas melhores amigas que a irmã dela era uma nojenta antipática.

- Pode falar. Lucyann é muito difícil, quase insuportável pra quem não é da família. —declarou Lydia, sorrindo.

- Se é assim… Ela realmente não gosta de mim, nem eu dela. Não nos damos muito bem. —disse Gwyneth, preferindo cortar o assunto.

- Bem, voltando ao que interessa, eu acho melhor você contar a verdade pro Dark Lord, Gwyn. Vai ser muito pior se ele souber por outra pessoa ou ler no Profeta Diário.

Horas depois da visita de Lydia, Gwyneth criou coragem e voltou à sala de Voldemort. Saber que nem fugindo se via livre do controle do pai a enfurecia. Mas sua raiva não ia ajudá-la agora, então tratou de se concentrar em uma maneira de acalmar Voldemort.

Ela bateu na porta e entrou. O coração dela quase parou ao ver Voldemort lendo um jornal e respirou aliviada ao ver que não era o Profeta Diário e sim o Transfiguration Today.

- Tenho que contar uma coisa, Voldemort.

Ele colocou o jornal de lado. Pelo nervosismo dela, sabia que ela tinha más notícias.

- Então conte. —disse ele. - Sou todo ouvidos.

Gwyneth respirou fundo, tensa ao sentir que ele tentava invadir sua mente.

- Por favor, não faça isso. —pediu ela. —Não gosto de ter a mente invadida. O que tenho a lhe contar é sério e peço que não faça nada instintivo.

- Diga logo o que tem que dizer, Gwyneth. —cortou ele, impaciente.

- Meu pai sabe que eu estou com você.

- E qual é o problema?—ele não entendia o motivo de tanta inquietação, os pais dela deviam morar muito longe, já que nenhum de seus Death Eaters encontrara um Synclaw sequer morando nas redondezas.

- O problema é que meu nome é Gwyneth Évora Synclaw Murray.

Voldemort precisou de um segundo pra reconhecer o nome dela.

- A filha de Nigel Murray. —sussurrou ele. - Droga, garota!—gritou ele, muito irritado. —Mas que inferno, Gwyneth, você tinha que ser filha do chefe de um dos Departamentos mais influentes do Ministério?!

Gwyneth estava muito satisfeita por Voldemort não ter pensado em matá-la _ainda. _Mas não podia deixar de replicar:

- Não escolhi ser filha dele, Voldemort. Acredite, gosto disso tanto quanto você.

Voldemort sentou-se, refletindo sobre porque diabos a filha de Nigel Murray se dispusera a ser aluna dele.

- O que você vai fazer, Voldemort?

Ele olhou diretamente para ela. De repente, Gwyneth achou os olhos dele familiares e fixou o olhar nele. Sabia que já vira aqueles olhos antes. Voldemort interrompeu o raciocínio dela:

- Nada. Não vou me dar ao luxo de perder poderes como os seus.

Não teria que voltar pra casa. Gwyneth mal cabia em si de alegria ao saber que Voldemort não ia matá-la, ou pior, devolvê-la ao pai. Ela ia continuar ali, em Shadow's Flame.

Voldemort a observava. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ter acesso aos pensamentos dela.

Desde que tentara entrar na mente dela pela primeira vez, ainda na Travessa do Tranco, desconfiava que aqueles óculos que ela usava serviam como um escudo oclumente.

- Tire os óculos. —ordenou ele.

Gwyneth parecia petrificada. Não se mexeu nem disse palavra. Não podia tirar os óculos na frente de ninguém. Depois de anos de humilhações, sendo chamada de aberração, anormal e outros insultos que ela preferia não lembrar, ela simplesmente não suportava mais.

Ele se aproximou dela. Gwyneth prendeu a respiração, tensa. Com um movimento rápido, Voldemort arrancou os óculos do rosto dela.

Gwyneth recuou, fechando os olhos instantaneamente.

Voldemort examinou os óculos e foi até ela:

- Abra os olhos.

- Não posso!-exclamou ela.

- Pode, sim. Abra os olhos!—ordenou ele.

Ela abriu os olhos. Voldemort se surpreendeu ao vê-los, reação que ela tomou por repulsa e a fez lembrar de todas as humilhações que sofrera.

Gwyneth fechou os olhos e tentou sair correndo, mas Voldemort se colocou entre ela e a saída. Nervosa, ela tentou fugir e ele a segurou:

- Me solte, Voldemort!

- Não até me contar porque teve esse ataque.

Gwyneth o encarou:

- Meus olhos.

- O que têm eles? Você enxerga muito bem ao que parece.

- Não finja que não notou, Voldemort. Não sou burra. —replicou ela, irritada.

Voldemort olhou diretamente nos olhos dela:

- Admito que eles sejam muito…

- Esquisitos?—ela o interrompeu.

- Escute, Gwyneth, tem que parar de me interromper!—replicou ele, irritado. - Ia dizer muito _claros_, não esquisitos.

- Eles são brancos!

- São azul-claros, não brancos. —retrucou ele. - Não se faça de idiota, Gwyneth, qual é o problema?

Pela primeira vez, Voldemort conseguiu entrar na mente dela. Ele viu Nigel Murray gritando com uma garotinha ruiva de uns cinco anos. _Com_ _Gwyneth __. _Ela se encolhia enquanto Nigel gritava:

- Aberração! Preferia que você fosse um aborto, pelo menos eles são mais fáceis de esconder!

Voldemort via a mesma cena enquanto Gwyneth crescia. Os insultos pioravam enquanto o ódio dela aumentava, ele podia sentir isso.

Quando ele voltou a ver sua Sala de Reuniões, percebeu que os óculos não eram os responsáveis pela alta capacidade de oclumência dela. Ele só vira aquelas cenas porque ela permitira, incapaz de verbalizar insultos contra si mesma.

- Você acha que eu sou isso?—ela perguntou, encarando-o.

"Ela se achava uma aberração", pensou Voldemort, vendo o olhar sofrido que ela lhe lançara.

- Você não é uma aberração. —respondeu ele, devolvendo os óculos a ela. - Ninguém jamais vai chamar você de aberração novamente. —prometeu ele.

Voldemort sabia o que era ser considerado uma aberração. Muitos o chamaram disso na infância, mas todos se arrependeram amargamente. A garota, Gwyneth, não era uma aberração, estava muito longe disso. Alguma coisa dizia a Voldemort que ele estava diante de uma aliada extraordinária.

- Obrigada, Voldemort. —disse ela, guardando os óculos no bolso. Ela não precisava mais esconder o que era. Não ali com ele.

Voldemort olhou pra ela e um sorriso ameaçou se desenhar nas feições dele, enquanto a observava sair da sala.


	6. Death on Ice

_N/A: Obrigada à minha beta, que sempre me dá ótimos conselhos, além de me ajudar e me ouvir quando tudo vai mal. Muito obrigada à todos que lerem essa fic que foi escrita com muito amor e carinho. Muitissímo obrigada à V sensei, que me deixou ótimos reviews e tem me dado aquele estímulo que todo escritor de fics precisa.( Thank you, dear) -_

_Outubro de 1958._

Gwyneth saiu da última aula de Poções nível seis de Voldemort, muito aborrecida consigo mesma. Tudo dera errado naquela aula, ela conseguira transformar a Poção da Loucura na Poção anti-gripe!

Ela vira que no final da aula, Voldemort se perguntava como uma pessoa podia regredir tanto em tão pouco tempo.

Mas a culpa era dele! Merlin, como ela podia fazer uma poção decente se o homem ficava parado feito um poste na frente dela, encarando-a com aqueles olhos que a faziam mergulhar num abismo?

Era demais pra uma simples mortal.

Desde o dia em que ele descobrira sua verdadeira identidade e ela dera uma demonstração fiel dos chiliques da aristocracia bruxa, ela simplesmente não conseguia ficar no mesmo lugar que Voldemort sem fazer ou dizer algo que a transformasse numa criança estabanada. Nem uma simples poção ela fazia direito, logo ela, a aluna favorita de Slughorn. Se ele a visse agora... Adeus, Clube do Slugue!

No começo ela pensava que o que a deixava assim era a vergonha que sentia pelo piti, mas as semanas foram passando e as reações dela ficavam cada vez mais imprevisíveis.

Então ela se deparara com a verdade. Ela estava apaixonada por Voldemort. O que explicava o freqüente e embaraçoso pensamento de como seria se ele a beijasse.

À noite, ela tentava terminar o dever que Voldemort passara quando ele entrou na biblioteca. Gwyneth enrolou o pergaminho e voltou-se pra ele. Não ia conseguir responder nada com ele ali mesmo.

- Oi, Voldemort.

Ele a encarou. Gwyneth sentiu um arrepio. O que quer que ele dissesse não seria bom. Nada de bom vinha com aquele olhar.

- Gwyneth, eu preciso dos seus poderes. —declarou ele, sem desviar os olhos dela.

- Estou a sua disposição Voldemort. —disse ela, devolvendo o olhar. - Do que se trata?

- Vamos recuperar um objeto das mãos de duas tolas. E obviamente, vamos matá-las.

Gwyneth assentiu. Sabia que ele não demoraria a testar seus poderes. Voldemort não acreditara em uma só palavra que ela dissera sobre seus poderes. Ela não via problemas nisso, era perfeitamente capaz de matar duas pessoas. O problema era matá-las na frente de Voldemort.

Se ela não conseguia nem fazer uma poção na frente dele, como ia conseguir matar alguém com ele observando cada passo que ela desse?

Mesmo assim, ela tinha que fazer o que ele queria.

- Quando?

- Agora.

Gwyneth olhou pra Voldemort, surpresa:

- O que nós vamos recuperar?

- A Garra da Escuridão. —respondeu ele.

Gwyneth o encarou. De forma alguma ela ia sair de Shadow's Flame sem saber o que era essa tal Garra.

- Encontro você no portão em dez minutos.

Voldemort refletiu por um instante. A garota era atrevida! Ignorou completamente o que ele disse quanto a quando iam partir e ainda o mandava esperar no portão!

Mas, infelizmente, ele precisava dela pra recuperar a Garra. Lucyann precisava dela para o próximo ataque. Não seria fácil obter controle sobre os dementadores.

Gwyneth esperou Voldemort sair da biblioteca para correr até a estante e tirar o_ Objetos das Trevas_ de lá.

Meia hora depois, achou o que queria, um artigo sobre a Garra da Escuridão, que dizia:

_"Em conjunto com os poderes necessários, a Garra da Escuridão consegue simular o processo natural de criação de Tenebra, desequilibrando Luz e Trevas, o dominador de Tenebra pode criar um exército de leais servos."_

Ao ler aquilo, Gwyneth se lembrou do que Antonin dissera ao apresentá-la a Lady Lúcifer. _Ela domina a Tenebra._ E voltou à prateleira de Criaturas das Trevas.

Logo achou a definição de Tenebra:

_"Tenebra. (plural de) Tenebrius: São criaturas formadas pela má energia criada por um desequilíbrio entre a Luz e as Trevas. A única forma de destruí-las é o Feitiço da Luz. Algumas pessoas conseguem dominar essas criaturas. São os dominadores de Tenebra, podem fazer um ou mais Tenebrius servir a seus desejos incondicionalmente."_

Então era isso! Voldemort queria a Garra para dá-la a Lady Lúcifer! _Ela_ ia se arriscar, saindo em público com Voldemort quando seu pai só queria uma chance pra trancafiá-la em Azkaban, _Ela_ ia se esforçar pra não fazer besteira na frente de Voldemort e arruinar tudo e de quem eram os poderes que Voldemort ia usar?

_Os dela._

E no final das contas, quem ia receber um lindo presente do Dark Lord?

A loira azeda, sem sal nem açúcar, insuportavelmente convencida _e_ metida, Lucyann Amanda Roussville.

Ela foi ao encontro de Voldemort, fazendo um esforço pra não deixá-lo perceber sua raiva:

- Estou pronta.

Voldemort ofereceu o braço a ela, que aceitou, prevendo que eles iam aparatar. Segundos depois eles estavam em uma frente a uma casa numa rua deserta. Ela olhou para Voldemort, sem saber o que fazer e sentiu-o invadir sua mente.

Pela primeira vez, ela não o expulsou e ouviu-o falando dentro de sua cabeça:

- Por hora, faremos tudo silenciosamente. Só nos falaremos através da Legilimência.

Ela manteve o contato entre as mentes, obedecendo-o.

Voldemort aproximou-se da porta e a abriu. Ela sacou a varinha e pensou:

_- Lumus_.

A sala estava vazia. Voldemort indicou as escadas e ela flutuou até o topo. Ele a seguiu e passando a frente dela, guiou-a até a terceira e última porta do pequeno corredor.

Ele abriu a porta rapidamente. Duas mulheres pularam de suas camas, assustadas:

- Corálie, Nina, é bom revê-las. —Voldemort as cumprimentou, com a varinha à mostra.

- O que quer de nós, milorde?—perguntou Corálie, nervosa.

- O que eu quero?! Não seja idiota, Corálie, eu quero a Garra. —disse ele frio.

- Não sabemos do que milorde está falando. —replicou Nina, séria.

- Oh, é verdade?—perguntou ele, irônico.

Na sua mente, Gwyneth o ouviu dizer:

- Abra as janelas. —ela imediatamente fez o que ele mandara.

As irmãs estremeceram.

- Então, Nina, porque a Garra não chegou às minhas mãos?

Não houve resposta.

Corálie tentou manter a cordialidade:

- Quem é essa moça, milorde?—ela apontou Gwyneth.

- Ela é Gwyneth Murray, minha pupila. —respondeu ele.

- A filha do… -- ela se calou, pálida.

- Isso mesmo. —declarou ele, satisfeito ao ver que ela mordera a isca. —Acho que você já viu até onde vai o meu poder, Corálie. Vou perguntar de novo. Onde está a Garra?

Ela voltou a sua cor normal:

- Não sei.

- Bem, eu tentei ser gentil.

Gwyneth ouviu-o dizer em seus pensamentos.

- Agora é com você. Use a neve e os seus poderes para torturar Corálie enquanto eu interrogo Nina.

Ela retirou o agasalho, entrando em contato com a neve:

Voldemort exclamou:

- _Incarcerous!_—e prendeu as duas com cordas invisíveis.

Gwyneth resolveu começar pelo método normal:

- Crucio. —Corálie se contorceu de dor.

Do outro lado da cama, Voldemort interrogava Nina:

- Onde está a Garra?

- Não sei. —disse ela, sem olhar para a irmã.

Voldemort resolveu trocar as posições, levando Nina até Gwyneth. Ele passou a interrogar Corálie:

- Onde está a Garra?

Gwyneth lançou a Cruciatus em Nina. Corálie hesitou em responder. Nina berrou:

- Não conte!

Voldemort disse em voz alta:

- Novamente.

Ela repetiu o ataque. Corálie desviou o olhar e respondeu:

- Eu não sei.

- Sabe que Gwyneth controla o ar e a neve? –contou Voldemort. —Já que você se recusa a colaborar, precisarei usar os poderes dela contra sua querida irmãzinha. —ele acenou para Gwyneth.

Gwyneth não tinha como se opor. Voldemort a colocara de propósito numa péssima posição ao apresentá-la as irmãs Muldon. Teria que matá-las. Ela juntou a neve e a usou como um chicote, que feria muito mais que um chicote comum.

- Não!—exclamou Nina no chão. -_ Não conte!_

Corálie começou a chorar, mas se manteve firme:

- Não vou dizer nada!

Voldemort ordenou:

- Mais forte.

Gwyneth juntou mais neve, fazendo um esforço considerável. Nina era atirada do chão para o alto, várias vezes. Ainda assim, gritava:

- Não conte nada a esse monstro, Corálie!

Depois de cinco ataques, Voldemort perguntou novamente:

- Onde está a Garra?

- Não sei!—Corálie chorava copiosamente.

- Mate-a. --disse Voldemort, por pensamento. —Encerre-a viva em um caixão de gelo.

Gwyneth hesitou. Seria um esforço gigantesco para ela. Se usasse seus poderes além dos limites de seu corpo poderia morrer. Ela disse isso a Voldemort em pensamento, mas Voldemort estava irredutível e repetiu a ordem:

- Não interessa. Faça como eu disse.

Ela concordou, muito contrariada. Ele tinha que ter um ótimo motivo para arriscá-la assim. Ela flutuou, aumentando a força do vento e da neve. Aumentou-os a um nível tão alto que o quarto não estava suportando, as janelas se estilhaçaram e o telhado saiu voando. Corálie gritava, enlouquecida:

- Não! Por favor, não!

- Conte onde está a Garra!—exclamou Voldemort.

Mas Gwyneth não ouvia mais nada. Seus instintos eram mais fortes. O gelo e o vento se uniram ao corpo de Nina numa velocidade extraordinária. Aos poucos, ela ia se transformando numa escultura de gelo. Voldemort e Corálie a observavam, ela horrorizada e ele numa mistura de admiração e raiva.

Gwyneth abriu os braços, com um movimento rápido, espalhando neve por toda parte e transformando Nina, ainda viva, em pó.

Corálie ficou ensandecida:

- Não! Nina! –ela se voltou contra Gwyneth que a lançou aos pés de Voldemort, já de volta ao papel de torturador:

- Quer ter o mesmo destino de sua irmã? Conte-me onde está a Garra!—exclamou ele, aborrecido.

Corálie cedeu, completamente derrotada:

- Eu me rendo. Aqui está a Garra. —ela abriu um cofre na parede, com um pequeno feitiço sem varinha. O cofre se abriu e ela retirou dele um objeto que parecia uma lâmpada trouxa média.

- Aqui está a Garra. Vá embora. —ela pediu a Voldemort.

Voldemort entregou a Garra a Gwyneth e voltou-se para Corálie:

- Infelizmente, Corálie, não é a primeira vez que você e sua irmã tentam me passar para trás. Ninguém faz o Dark Lord de palhaço. —disse ele, frio, antes de exclamar.

—_ Avada Kedavra!_—e Corálie desabou no chão, morta.

Gwyneth se apoiara na parede, cansada. O assassinato usara muito de seus poderes, teve que criar gelo puro onde só havia uma camada fina de neve.

Voldemort lançou a Marca Negra no céu e foi até ela, que observava a marca:

- Temos que sair daqui agora. —disse ele, segurando pelo braço e aparatando em seguida.

Gwyneth quase não sentiu a viagem, de tão furiosa que estava. Voldemort também não ficava atrás. Assim que apareceram no portão de Shadow's Flame ele praticamente a arrastou até a sala de reuniões, onde a soltou. Quando se viu livre, Gwyneth começou a descarregar sua raiva:

- Você queria me matar?!—exclamou ela. —Queria que eu a encerrasse num caixão de gelo! E nem estava _nevando de verdade. _

- Você me desobedeceu. —sibilou Voldemort, os olhos faiscando.

Gwyneth nem ouviu.

- Você me preparou para fazer isso?! Sabe o risco que eu corri?! Não, você só disse, _Vá e faça assim !_

- Você me desobedeceu!—esbravejou ele, fazendo-a se calar. —Você me deve obediência incondicional! Tem que fazer exatamente o que eu mandar. —ele a encarou, furioso. —Não me interessa como você faz o que mandei, desde que faça exatamente o que ordenei. Sua desobediência pode nos levar a ruína! Mas você vai aprender a me obedecer agora. —ele apontou a varinha pra ela, fora de si. _- Crucio!_

Gwyneth não tinha condições de receber um ataque daquela potência agora. Ela se contorceu de dor no chão, uma dor que agravada pelo cansaço se tornou insuportável, acionando seu subconsciente.

Voldemort viu os olhos dela se tornarem completamente brancos e irradiarem energia enquanto ela parava de se contorcer.

Ele recuou enquanto ela flutuava sobre o chão, emitindo um brilho que por um instante o cegou. Quando ele conseguiu abrir os olhos novamente, ela estava no chão, como se a Cruciatus nunca houvesse sido proferida.

- Eu quase desmaiei ao matar aquela moça. Eu poderia ter morrido. —ela voltou à discussão, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- F… foi por um bom motivo. —ele se limitou a dizer, ainda chocado com o que vira.

- Bom motivo?! Você arriscou minha vida para dar um objeto a Lady Lúcifer!—exclamou ela, levantando-se.

- Porque se acha superior a Lucyann?—Voldemort a questionou, aproximando-se. —Você é tão minha serva quanto ela.

- Nunca!—ela se colocou de frente para ele. —E você sabe muito bem disso.

- Qual é diferença? Seus poderes estão a meu serviço, tanto quanto os dela.

- A diferença está na pessoa e não na situação. Ao contrário dela, ao ter que escolher entre obedecê-lo cegamente e morrer, prefiro a morte. —afirmou ela, furiosa.

- O que é burrice de sua parte. —replicou ele, calmamente.

- Não é burrice. É personalidade. Algo que ela nunca vai ter. —alfinetou ela.

- Ela é uma serva fiel. Merece pequenos agrados. —ele voltou ao assunto original.

- Não, Voldemort. —ela fixou o olhar no dele. —Ela é igual a você e isso não é bom. Ela não irá permanecer à sua sombra para sempre.

Voldemort não tinha como argumentar.

-Pense nisso, _milorde_. —ela se retirou da sala, altiva.

Gwyneth mal dera cinco passos ao sair da sala quando caiu desmaiada no chão.

Voldemort saiu da sala, irritado com a audácia de Gwyneth. Assim que fechou a porta da biblioteca, a viu caída no chão:

- Gwyneth?—ele sentiu o pulso dela, freqüente, embora fraco.

Voldemort a levou nos braços até a Midnight's Room e chamou Mystic:

- Pois não, milorde?—ela viu Gwyneth. —Senhorita Gwyneth?!

Voldemort acomodou Gwyneth na cama, enquanto o elfo a examinava.

- O que há com ela, Mystic, fale logo!—ordenou ele, nervoso.

- Mystic não sabe, milorde, aparentemente ela está bem, só não consegue recobrar a consciência. Mystic acha que a senhorita Gwyneth precisa ir ao hospital. —aconselhou ela.

Voldemort pensou no que faria. Não podia levá-la ao St. Mungus, então teria que arranjar um excelente preparador de Poções e levá-lo a Shadow's Flame.

_Slughorn._

Tinha que trazê-lo de Hogwarts, era o único jeito de salvar Gwyneth. Deu ordens expressas a Mystic para não sair dali enquanto ele não voltasse e saiu da casa, aparatando.

Em segundos, Voldemort surgiu próximo ao Correio em Hogsmeade. Ia precisar de ajuda para tirar Slughorn da fortaleza que era Hogwarts. Hogsmeade estava deserta, apenas o Correio e o Cabeça de Javali funcionavam. Voldemort entrou no Correio, com a varinha em riste.

O jovem balconista levou o maior susto de sua vida ao ver o Dark Lord em pessoa na sua frente:

- Hoje é seu dia de sorte. Preciso dos seus serviços. Se me ajudar, vai sobreviver a esta noite, mas se fizer algo errado, você morre. —ameaçou-o Voldemort.

O jovem assentiu, horrorizado.

- Quero a coruja mais rápida e eficiente que você tiver. —declarou ele.

O balconista nem se moveu ao ouvir o que ele disse, amedrontado:

- Ande logo. —apressou-o ele. - Se fizer alguma besteira, como alertar alguém da minha presença, você morre.

Voldemort pensou rápido. A única pessoa que o ajudaria era Hannah Allerton. Gwyneth mencionara a garota um milhão de vezes desde que chegara, dizia que era mais que uma irmã pra ela. Pois bem, agora ele veria se a tal Hannah era mesmo tão amiga de Gwyneth.

Ele escreveu um bilhete curto, como se fosse Gwyneth, onde pedia a ela que a encontrasse nos portões da escola em dez minutos. Enviou a carta e sentou, aguardando uma resposta.

O balconista estava encolhido atrás do balcão, na esperança de que Voldemort se esquecesse da presença dele ali.

Quando a coruja voltou, ele leu a resposta e voltou-se para o balconista, após queimar a carta:

- Não pense que me esqueci de você. —disse ele, aterrorizando ainda mais o jovem ao ler seu pensamento. - Se contar a alguém que me viu aqui hoje, rapaz, garanto que serei seu pior pesadelo. —ameaçou ele.

Voldemort saiu do Correio e aparatou, se escondendo atrás de uma árvore.

Dez minutos depois, Hannah surgiu e se esgueirou até o portão. Ele saiu de seu esconderijo:

- Você é Hannah Allerton?—perguntou ele.

Hannah voltou-se para ele, assustada:

- L… Lord Voldemort?!—ela se preparou para sair correndo dali.

- Espere. —chamou ele. - Preciso que me ajude a trazer o professor Slughorn até aqui. Pela Gwyneth. —disse ele.

- O que você fez com ela?—perguntou ela, meio irritada, meio temerosa.

- Nada. —ele se apressou a garantir, ela não o ajudaria se soubesse a verdade. —Traga-o aqui. A saúde dela depende disso. Dê uma desculpa…

- Arranjar uma boa desculpa não é problema para mim. —ela o interrompeu. -- Volto em cinco minutos.

Voldemort se escondeu novamente. Gwyneth ia passar a eternidade pagando a ele pelos riscos que correra para salvá-la. Todo cuidado era pouco, aquela era a ocasião perfeita para atacá-lo. Sozinho, nos portões de Dumbledore.

Hannah voltou com Slughorn a tiracolo:

- Mais rápido, professor, eu acho que vi um pé de flor régia, o senhor sabe como elas são raras só aparecem uma vez a cada quatro anos, na lua nova. —disse ela.

- Não estou vendo nada. —disse ele.

- Vamos ver mais de perto, professor. —sugeriu ela.

Slughorn hesitou, mas concordou:

- Que fique só entre nós, Hannah. Dumbledore me mataria. —ela assentiu e Slughorn abriu o portão.

Voldemort saiu de seu esconderijo:

- Como vai, Horace?—cumprimentou Voldemort.

Slughorn parou, horrorizado ao vê-lo ali em Hogwarts:

- O que faz aqui, T…Lord Voldemort?

- Preciso da sua ajuda. —respondeu Voldemort.

- E porque eu me arriscaria para ajudá-lo?—perguntou ele. - Dumbledore não gostará de saber que ajudei o Dark Lord.

- Não é a mim que irá ajudar e sim a uma ex-aluna sua, Gwyneth Murray. —esclareceu Voldemort.

- Gwyneth?! O que você fez a ela?—perguntou ele, horrorizado.

- Nada. —repetiu ele. —Porque todos pensam que fiz algo a ela?—perguntou ele, nervoso. - Ela precisa da sua ajuda!

- Para onde vamos?—Slughorn perguntou, decidido.

- Para Shadow's Flame. —respondeu Voldemort, se preparando para aparatar.

Hannah interferiu, segurando Slughorn:

- Posso ir também?

Slughorn voltou-se para ela:

- Não, você estaria em sérios apuros se sumisse de Hogwarts durante a noite. Já basta uma de minhas alunas favoritas fora da escola. —disse ele, ressentido. —Assim que eu voltar, darei notícias dela a você. —prometeu ele.

Hannah cedeu, embora muito contrariada.

Voldemort aparatou e Slughorn o seguiu. Em segundos chegaram à Shadow's Flame. Slughorn parou para observar a casa:

- Tom, você devia ter seguido o meu conselho e entrado para o Ministério. Parece que as Artes das Trevas não dão muito retorno financeiro. —comentou ele, ao ver a fachada antiga e sombria da casa.

Voldemort seguiu o olhar dele:

- Não a julgue pelas aparências, Horace. —sugeriu ele, guiando-o até a Midnight's Room.

- Ela está aí dentro. —disse Voldemort, abrindo a porta.

Slughorn estava admirado com o luxo da Midnight's Room.

- Admito que me enganei. As Artes das Trevas dão um belo retorno financeiro. O quarto é seu?

- É dela. O meu é melhor. —afirmou ele, deixando-o abismado.

Slughorn foi até Gwyneth e a examinou por dez minutos:

- E então, o que ela tem?—perguntou Voldemort, nervoso.

- Ela está esgotada. Esforço excessivo. O que fez com ela?

- Ela… ela sofreu um ataque. —contou ele.

- _Você_ a atacou, não foi?—perguntou Slughorn, perfurando-o com os olhos.

- Foi. —confessou ele, não tinha porque mentir pra Slughorn. —E antes disso, ela usou muito de seus poderes especiais. —contou ele.

Slughorn assentiu, muito irritado com o que Voldemort fizera a uma de suas alunas favoritas. _Ex_-aluna, corrigiu-se ele, aborrecido.

- Ela precisa de duas poções para se recuperar, a Poção de Recuperação e a Poção da Consciência. —explicou ele. —Onde você guarda seus ingredientes de Poções?

Voldemort o levou até a sala de estudo:

- Os ingredientes estão nas prateleiras. —ele indicou as estantes no fundo da sala.

Slughorn colocou os ingredientes em duas pilhas em cima da mesa e separou dois caldeirões:

- Eu posso fazer a Poção de Recuperação. —ofereceu-se Voldemort.

- Ótima idéia, Tom. Temos que acabar o mais rápido possível. Se ela ficar muito tempo inconsciente, pode não acordar nunca mais. —contou ele.

Três horas depois, Voldemort terminou de preparar a poção e encheu um copo. Logo depois Slughorn terminou e os dois voltaram apressados a Midnight's Room.

Slughorn colocou um copo sobre o criado-mudo:

- Temos que forçá-la a beber. Segure-a enquanto eu administro a poção. —recomendou ele.

Voldemort sentou na cama e a apoiou contra si. Slughorn administrou a primeira poção, esperou dois minutos e administrou a outra.

Voldemort a deitou novamente, permanecendo sentado na cama ao lado dela.

Lentamente, Gwyneth abriu os olhos e temeu estar sonhando ao se deparar com Voldemort.

- Voldemort… o que aconteceu? Onde eu estou?—perguntou ela, confusa.

- Você está bem?—perguntou ele.

Ela assentiu lentamente e ele respondeu o que ela perguntara:

- Você desmaiou quando saiu da biblioteca, Gwyneth. Eu trouxe você para o seu quarto. —explicou ele, levantando-se.

Ela sentou, tentando impedi-lo de se levantar e viu Slughorn sentado na poltrona perto da janela:

- Professor Slughorn? Como o senhor chegou aqui? Não me diga que também é um Death Eater?!

- Não sou um Death Eater, Gwyneth. T… Lord Voldemort me trouxe até aqui para salvar você, com a ajuda da Hannah, é claro. —ele se apressou a explicar.

- Onde ela está?—perguntou ela, preocupada.

- Em Hogwarts. Consegui convencê-la a não me abandonar como você fez. —disse ele, magoado.

- Eu precisava, professor. —explicou ela. —Sinto muito. —ela tentou se levantar, mas perdeu o equilíbrio. Voldemort a amparou, impedindo-a de cair.

Presa nos braços dele, Gwyneth percebeu que Voldemort a olhava de uma maneira diferente do normal. Ela tentou invadir a mente dele, mas não conseguiu. Estava fraca demais.

Slughorn os observava, intrigado. Como era possível que Voldemort ainda não tivesse percebido a incrível atração que Gwyneth sentia por ele? Até um cego veria tamanha paixão. A não ser… a não ser que ele também estivesse atraído por ela, pensou Slughorn, vendo-o ajudá-la a voltar para a cama. Ele conhecia o poder da atração, mas nunca vira Tom Riddle com uma garota sequer durante os anos em fora seu professor.

Se uma garota não conseguira encantá-lo na juventude, dificilmente conseguiria agora, que ele já era adulto. Mas caso ele se encantasse, teria que escolher outra garota, por Mordred! Voldemort já causava problemas suficientes sozinho, não precisava se aliar a Gwyneth pra isso. Slughorn tremia só de pensar nos problemas que teriam quando Dumbledore soubesse que Gwyneth realmente estava com Voldemort.

- Você não deve fazer esforço algum por dois dias. —recomendou Slughorn. —Repouso absoluto. Você está sentindo algo?

- Não, porque estaria sentindo? Não tive só um desmaio?—perguntou ela, confusa.

- Você sofreu um esgotamento por esforço excessivo. Lord Voldemort disse que você abusou dos seus poderes e sofreu um forte ataque depois. —disse Slughorn, evitando dizer de quem partira o ataque.

Ela olhou de soslaio para Voldemort, mostrando que não tinha esquecido o que ele fez.

Slughorn continuou:

- Não pode usar seus poderes por dois dias. Já que você parece estar bem, acho que está na minha hora.

- Não dê muitos detalhes a Hannah, professor. Ela não vai gostar de saber o que houve. —pediu ela.

Slughorn concordou, mal vendo a hora de ir embora dali.

Voldemort o levou até o jardim:

- Sabe que não pode contar nada sobre o que houve a ninguém, não é?—perguntou Voldemort.

- Conheço você o bastante para saber disso, Voldemort. —respondeu Slughorn. —Você raptou a Gwyneth? Nigel está à procura dela. —perguntou ele, sabendo que a filha do chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis em Magia era um alvo muito atraente para os objetivos de Voldemort.

- Não, ela veio até mim. —respondeu Voldemort. —Nunca precisei seqüestrar ninguém.

- Só amedrontou e intimidou muita gente, não foi?—perguntou ele, irônico.

- Eu aprendi com o melhor. —respondeu ele. —Mas esse não foi o caso. A garota me achou. Ela é esperta demais para o seu próprio bem.

Slughorn teve que concordar.

- Adeus, Tom. —ele aparatou.

Voldemort sorriu. Slughorn sabia que ele odiava que o chamassem de Tom. Ele sempre relevava, pelos seus anos de escola. Slughorn foi seu professor favorito, não por ser um de seus alunos favoritos, a maioria dos professores o adorava, mas porque Slughorn foi sua primeira fonte de conhecimento sobre as Artes das Trevas.

Ele voltou a Midnight's Room. Gwyneth parecia estar dormindo. Ele se aproximou da cama. Ela abriu os olhos e o fez sentar:

- Obrigada. —disse ela, sorrindo.

- Por quê?—perguntou ele, confuso.

- Por salvar minha vida. —disse ela, segurando a mão dele.

- Não por isso. Não precisaria salvá-la se não a tivesse atacado. - ele se recriminou por perder o controle.

- Você podia ter me deixado morrer, mas se arriscou para me salvar. Obrigada. —agradeceu ela.

- Não, não podia. —negou ele, desviando o olhar.

- Podia, sim. Não seria a primeira pessoa que você mataria.

- Não, não podia. —ele olhou para ela. —Não posso me dar ao luxo de perder seus poderes.

Gwyneth se aborreceu ao ouvir isso e fechou os olhos, fingindo cansaço.

Voldemort foi embora, para deixá-la descansar.

Assim que ouviu a porta fechando, ela abriu os olhos, irritada.

_Poderes._ Era só nisso que ele pensava. _Os poderes incríveis _dela. Nunca pensara que um dia fosse odiar seus próprios poderes. Queria que ele se importasse com ela, droga, será que era pedir demais?

_N/A: Ahh, que Voldie apertável!! Ok, sei que o Crucio foi maldade, mas se não tem maldade não é o Voldie. __Muitas surpresas vem por aí, aguardem... Nunca é demais pedir, então espero reviews!!_


	7. Passion

_N/A: Obrigada à DarkAngel que fez uma capa lindésima pra essa fic, que eu adoraria colocar no perfil, mas o ícone do ff pra inserir link é um saco.Quem quiser ver é só deixar um review pedindo o link que eu dô.Tá lindeeeeeeeésima!! __Novembro de 1958._

* * *

Gwyneth sempre escutara que se apaixonar enlouquece as pessoas, mas nunca acreditou nisso. Até agora. Seus sentimentos por Voldemort mudaram completamente desde que ela o viu na cabeceira de sua cama. Se antes não podia ficar perto dele, agora não podia ficar longe.

Mas Voldemort escolheu exatamente esse momento pra ser insuportavelmente frio e distante com ela. Se ela não o conhecesse, diria que tinha se arrependido de ter lançado a Cruciatus. Ele a evitava e quando estavam em aula, ele se recusava a falar de qualquer coisa que não fosse feitiços das trevas.

Ela não estava mais agüentando. Tinha que ir embora, antes que fizesse alguma burrice, como dizer o que sentia.

Á noite, Voldemort resolveu aparecer na biblioteca, enquanto ela escrevia em seu diário.

Por quinze minutos ela o observou enquanto ele pensava, distraído, até criar coragem de perguntar:

- Voldemort, quanto tempo você acha que levarei para aprender tudo que você tem para me ensinar?—perguntou ela, demonstrando pouco interesse.

- Porque você quer saber isso, Gwyneth? Por acaso pretende ir embora?—perguntou ele calmamente, porém ficou mais preocupado do que o normal, ao perceber que ela queria ir embora.

- Bem, eu… --gaguejou Gwyneth, nervosa.

- Pois se pretende, é melhor desistir. Não sabe um décimo do que eu sei, mas sabe o bastante para me atrapalhar. —disse ele, alterado. —_Não vai me atrapalhar, menina_. —declarou ele, frio.

- Gwyneth se levantou e ele também:

- Está avisada. Se for embora, eu vou buscar você onde quer que esteja e vou te destruir, entendeu?

Gwyneth se irritou, mais pela falta de interesse dele em saber o porquê dela querer partir do que pela ameaça que ele lhe fizera:

- Me destruir?!—exclamou ela, irritada. —Nós dois sabemos que não tenho medo da morte, Voldemort. Acredita mesmo que o medo me prende aqui?—perguntou ela, incrédula.

Voldemort estava aborrecido consigo mesmo. Ele nunca se importara com nada antes, então porque se importava tanto com essa menina, a ponto de ameaçá-la para que não fosse embora? Se qualquer um pensasse em abandoná-lo, ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de matar essa pessoa. Porque ela era diferente? E o mais importante, porque ele desejava que ela ficasse ali, não porque a ameaçara, mas porque ela queria estar ali com ele? Achou melhor esquecer esses pensamentos por hora e responder a pergunta que ela fizera:

- Não, não acredito. —disse ele. —Mas se não é o medo, o que a prende aqui, Gwyneth?—perguntou ele.

Ela arregalou os olhos e Voldemort entendeu que tocara no ponto certo.

Gwyneth olhou nos olhos dele e percebeu que ele nem desconfiava que ela o amava, cego como era para qualquer sentimento que outra pessoa tivesse.

- Você nunca vai perceber, Voldemort. Nunca vai entender o que mantém presa a você. —disse ela, com tanta certeza que ele decidiu descobrir o que a prendia ali, nem que fosse apenas para provar que ela estava errada e ele podia sim, entendê-la.

Gwyneth passou por ele, de cabeça baixa, para sair dali, mas ele a impediu, segurando-a. Gwyneth ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo e ele a soltou como se ela estivesse em chamas ao ver lágrimas descendo dos olhos dela. Gwyneth aproveitou para sair correndo dali, deixando-o com essa visão no pensamento.

* * *

_Mais tarde._

Na Midnight's Room, Gwyneth andava de um lado para o outro. Merlin, o que ela fizera? Praticamente declarara seu amor a Voldemort. Em pânico, ela tomou uma decisão. Iria embora de Shadow's Flame antes que amanhecesse. Voldemort nunca iria achá-la, a menos que ela quisesse e isso era o que ela menos queria no momento.

Gwyneth arrumou as malas e olhou para o relógio. Duas da manhã. Ele devia estar dormindo.

Esse simples pensamento a fez querer vê-lo pela última vez, mesmo que ele não a visse.

Gwyneth saiu do quarto e atravessou a porta da Mystery's Room. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-lo dormir na cama no centro do quarto e pensar que jamais o veria novamente. Sem que ela percebesse, suas pernas a levaram até a beira da cama dele e ela não resistiu ao impulso de tocar nele.

- Será que você nunca vai perceber?—murmurou ela, deixando a mão solta próxima da cama e fechando os olhos. Ela tentou se afastar e assombrou-se ao ver Voldemort em pé diante dela, segurando seu pulso.

- Agora você vai me dizer exatamente o que eu devia ter percebido. —afirmou ele, visivelmente irritado.

- Você estava…

- Sim, estava acordado. —cortou ele. —Não consegui dormir porque não paro de pensar no que foi que eu não entendi e porque isso é tão importante para você que a fez pensar em ir embora. --explicou ele.

Gwyneth ficou muda. Voldemort não se importou, estava ocupado contando o que fizera desde que ela saíra da biblioteca:

- Tirei várias conclusões sobre o que você me falou, uma mais ridícula do que a outra e fiquei ainda mais confuso do que antes.—ele a encarou, os olhos brilhando de raiva mal contida.- Estava decidido a descansar quando vi você entrar e fingi dormir até ouvir você falar a mesma coisa. _Devia perceber… _O que eu devia perceber?! O quê?!—esbravejou ele, sacudindo-a pelos ombros.

Gwyneth deixou Voldemort sacudi-la com fúria e não reagiu de forma alguma, nem com lágrimas. Ao vê-la sem ação, ele parou de sacudi-la:

- Fale! O que eu deveria ter percebido?—perguntou ele, determinado.

Gwyneth o encarou, decidida a esclarecer tudo antes de ir embora:

- Todo esse tempo você não percebeu…

- O QUÊ?!—exclamou ele, furioso.

- Que eu me apaixonei por você!—gritou ela. —Entendeu?! _Eu me apaixonei por você._

Voldemort ficou paralisado. Aquela garota acreditava estar apaixonada por ele? Todas aquelas acusações que ela fizera sobre ele não ser capaz de entender eram por causa de uma paixão adolescente idiota? Voldemort fez a única coisa em que ele conseguiu pensar:

Riu. Um riso frio, sem alegria, de puro deboche.

Gwyneth sabia que ela ia reagir daquele jeito. De que forma um homem insensível de trinta e um anos reagiria ao saber que uma garota de dezesseis anos se apaixonara por ele? Mas não pode deixar de se irritar ao vê-lo debochar dos sentimentos dela.

Voldemort percebeu que ela se enfurecera e parou de rir. Uma parte dele não via nada engraçado no que ela lhe disse, mas se recusou a dar atenção a tais pensamentos, pois a visão da tristeza de Gwyneth mais cedo, somada ao que ela confessou o afetava mais do que devia:

- Oh, é verdade?—perguntou ele, cínico. —Você realmente está apaixonada por mim? Me diga, menina, o que você acha que é a paixão?—perguntou ele, ligeiramente divertido.

- Nada que você conheça. —respondeu ela, ríspida.

Os olhos dele faiscaram, mas ele manteve o sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Sei… --ele tocou o cabelo dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

Gwyneth não estava gostando nem um pouco da maneira predatória como Voldemort estava olhando pra ela. Certo, se fosse sincera, diria que estava adorando aquilo, mesmo desconfiada das intenções dele.

­­ ­­­- Isso é paixão. —disse ele, beijando-a.

Ela levou um segundo pra retribuir o beijo, colando seu corpo no dele até caírem na cama, se separando por um instante.

Voldemort voltou a pensar com clareza, embora ela fosse muito pouca. Ele estava excitado, incapaz de ter um pensamento que não fosse o de arrancar todas aquelas roupas e oferecer o que ela parecia querer tanto, quando se lembrou de que a última coisa que ele precisava era deflorar a filha de Nigel Murray e decidiu amedrontá-la, forçando-a a desistir disso:

- Viu o que é paixão?—perguntou ele.

- Ainda não. —respondeu ela, puxando-o de volta.

Voldemort mandou todos os seus pensamentos sobre não poder se envolver com menores filhas de bruxos influentes para o inferno. Mordred sabia que ele tentou resistir.

Ele a beijou e começou a tirar a roupa dela, decidido a levar aquilo até o final. Abriu os botões da blusa dela e rasgou o sutiã, com tanta violência que a assustou:

- Devagar. —pediu ela.

- Não. Não era isso o que você queria? É o que vai ter. —disse ele, beijando-a com selvageria.

Gwyneth correspondeu, agarrando-o com os braços e com as pernas. Ele aproveitou a posição para arrancar a calcinha dela por cima do short.

- Pare! Ficou louco?!—perguntou ela, dolorida.

- Fiquei. —respondeu ele. —Você me deixou louco. —disse ele, beijando-a.

Gwyneth percebeu que ele estava muito violento, até mesmo para os padrões já elevados dele e se assustou.

- Pare. Por favor, já chega. —pediu ela.

- Não. Você queria, agora não reclame. —sibilou ele, abafando com um beijo o que ele pensou ser um pedido.

Gwyneth não teve como não retribuir, mas estava apavorada:

- Por favor, me solte. —implorou ela.

Voldemort a encarou. Gwyneth conseguiu identificar luxúria, raiva e crueldade, mas não viu nenhum sinal de compaixão nos olhos vermelhos dele.

- Pare. —murmurou ela.

Voldemort considerou o pedido dela. Amanhã ele se odiaria, mas nem por todo o ouro do Gringotes ele a deixaria ir agora.

Ele a beijou enquanto arrancava o resto das roupas dela, sem se importar com as lágrimas que desciam dos olhos de Gwyneth. Ela seria dele naquela noite, querendo ou não.

- Diga que você não quer isso.

- Não... —ela murmurou, sentindo as mãos dele percorrerem seu corpo até chegarem em suas pernas. - Voldemort , não...

Ele começou a afastá-las e ela engoliu um gemido ao sentir que ele a penetrava. Voldemort parecia estar possuído enquanto entrava e saía dela, e aos poucos ela não conseguia e não queria mais lutar contra ele.

Gwyneth começou a se mover no ritmo dele, provocando-o e excitando-o ainda mais. Suas mãos percorriam todo o corpo dele, tocando-o em todos os lugares que conseguia alcançar, assim como as mãos dele faziam, se diferenciando pela brutalidade com a qual ele a tocava, como se quisesse marcá-la para que ela jamais o tentasse novamente.

Mas parecia que quanto mais rude ele se mostrava, mais ela ficava receptiva, repetindo tudo o que ele fazia e mesmo que não quisesse admitir, ela estava sentindo cada vez mais prazer:

­- Não…—ela murmurou, completamente entregue às carícias dele.- Não pare…

- O que você disse?—perguntou ele.

- Por favor, não pare.—murmurou ela, rouca.

Gwyneth fechou os olhos levada por sensações que ela nunca tinha experimentado e sentindo ondas de prazer percorrerem todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido.

Ouvir aquele gemido vindo da garota era tudo o que Voldemort precisava para perder totalmente o controle de si. Aumentou o ritmo, motivado pelos gemidos dela, sem conseguir conter exclamações baixas e logo estremeceu, seguido pela garota, e se jogou na cama ao lado dela, ambos ofegantes.

Minutos depois, Voldemort a prendeu contra si, abraçando-a em silêncio. Esperava que pelo menos agora, ela não pudesse invadir sua mente.

- Voldemort…--ele a beijou suavemente.

- Não fale nada agora, Gwyn.—ela o encarou, sonolenta e assentiu se acomodando nos braços dele.

Voldemort fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar no que ele acabara de fazer e nos problemas que isso causaria aos dois.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Voldemort acordou cedo. Por um segundo ele estranhou ter acordado abraçado a uma mulher, mas logo as lembranças da noite passada o atingiram. Ele levantou, tomando cuidado para não acordar Gwyneth e sentou na poltrona em frente à cama, observando-a enquanto ela dormia. A visão dela, com os longos cachos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro, o fez lembrar da noite anterior. Ele percebeu a reação automática do seu corpo, mas lutou contra ela e a venceu.

Mordred, o que fizera? Deflorara a filha do chefe de um dos Departamentos mais poderosos do Ministério. Tudo o que ele não precisava era se envolver com Gwyneth Murray!

Voldemort estava furioso. Não podia mais tê-la, mas sabia que não resistiria se ela ainda o quisesse. Teria que ser frio, o mais distante possível, ou não se responsabilizaria pelos próprios atos.

Voldemort estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando Gwyneth acordou:

- Bom dia. —murmurou ela, sonolenta.

Voldemort decidiu como ia agir no momento em que a viu despertar:

- Bom dia, Gwyn. —disse ele, dando um roupão a ela. —Vista-se. Nós precisamos conversar.

* * *

_N/A: Bem, talvez a Gwyneth esteja meio exagerada nesse capítulo, mas quando estamos apaixonados não somos todos exagerados e dramáticos? O amor mexe com a gente... E sim, eu sei que peguei pesado nessa NC. Mas como já disse antes, o Voldie é mau, então não podemos esperar uma primeira vez romântica. É o Voldie botando pra quebrar..._

_Espero reviews..._


	8. A Manhã Seguinte

_N/A: Bem, eu disse no capítulo passado que não tinha conseguido colocar a capa da fic no profile. Utilizando de meios um pouco escusos( nada, só o recurso html) eu consegui colocar a capa no profile. Quem quiser ver ela tá lá. Gente eu tô muito feliz!! Ganhei Prata no Callenge Louco Amor do 3V!! Tem um banner lindésiiiiiimo aqui da minha outra fic, Eight Nights. Quem quiser ver tá aí no profile também._

* * *

Por um momento, Gwyneth só olhou pro roupão estendido à sua frente, a mente ainda absorvendo o tom de voz gelado de Voldemort. Alguma coisa estava errada ali. Porque ele estava usando esse tom de voz gelado e ofendido?

Ela era a vítima, não ele. _Ela _forapraticamente estuprada na noite anterior e se alguém ali podia dar uma de ofendido, esse alguém com certeza não era Voldemort.

Gwyneth encarou Voldemort, que desviou o olhar. Droga, ele estava invertendo os papéis! Voldemort roubara seu papel de inocente arrependido do que fizera e a deixara com o papel de depravada insaciável que ainda o queria.

E como ela o queria! De alguma forma em menos de dez horas, Voldemort a transformara de virgem apavorada em libertina insaciável, porque lá estava ela, vendo-o sentado na sua frente e torcendo pra que ele esquecesse que tinha algo pra dizer e voltasse pra cama, pros braços dela, assim como ele fizera na noite anterior, só que dessa vez com o seu total consentimento.

Mas Voldemort simplesmente olhava para o roupão, fazendo Gwyneth perceber que o que ela queria estava muito longe de acontecer. Ela apanhou o roupão, aborrecida com o modo de agir dele:

- Você pode virar de costas, por favor?—pediu ela, levantando enrolada no lençol, a voz subitamente insolente.

Voldemort sorriu:

- Francamente, Gwyn. Ontem eu fiz muito mais que te ver assim.

- Ontem foi ontem.—respondeu ela, séria.- Quer virar de costas, por favor?

Ele se virou e ela vestiu o roupão, rapidamente.

- Pronto.—disse ela, encarando-o ,sem deixar de demonstrar sua irritação.

- Isso.--ele apontou a cama. - Não vai mais acontecer. Eu...você...—os olhos dele brilharam de raiva.

Droga, ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar direito!

Ver a raiva nos olhos dele foi a gota d'água pra Gwyneth. Não fugira de casa pra ser humilhada novamente. Não ia ficar ali pra ouvir com todas as letras que ele a estava dispensando.

- Não vou ficar aqui pra ouvir isso.—ela tentou se afastar dele, mas Voldemort a impediu.

Com um olhar, Voldemort acabou com as esperanças de Gwyneth de sair dali sem se magoar ainda mais. Ela se afastou dele, tentando manter um pouco de sua dignidade.

- Nós não seremos nada além de mestre e pupila.—declarou ele, sem demonstrar o menor traço de remorso.

Gwyneth respirou fundo, tentando não deixar a mágoa e a raiva transparecerem em seu olhar.

_Bem feito. Quem mandou se apaixonar pelo Dark Lord? Você acaba de receber o que pediu._—afirmou uma voz em sua mente.

Ela odiava aquela voz. Odiava-a porque esfregava seus erros em sua cara, sem cerimônia. E se apaixonar por Voldemort, sem dúvida, tinha sido seu pior erro.

_ Com certeza, querida. Esse foi o pior erro da história dos Synclaw. Não que você saiba muita coisa sobre isso, porque ao invés de procurar suas origens, você perdeu seu tempo se apaixonando por Lord Voldemort! E o que isso te trouxe? Dor, sofrimento e uma única noite de luxúria que termina com você sendo dispensada!_

- Gwyneth? –ela percebeu que Voldemort a observava. - Ouviu o que eu disse?

- Perfeitamente.—ela assegurou. Não sabia se agüentaria ouvir aquilo novamente. - Não há mais nada que me prenda aqui.

Voldemort a segurou pelo braço.

- Aqui onde?

- No seu quarto. —respondeu ela. —Eu vou voltar pro meu.

Ele a soltou:

- É claro. Eu…

Gwyneth leu a mente dele.

- Pensou que eu ia embora? Não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente, Voldemort. —declarou ela, saindo do quarto.

* * *

_N/A: Curtinho esse capítulo, né? Gente, realmente me desculpem pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas é que ele já tava pronto há muito, muito tempo e eu simplesmente não pude só fazer dele o final do capítulo seis. Em b__reve publico o próximo capítulo, ele tá prontinho aqui..._

_Comenteeeeeeem!!_


	9. A Sala de Tortura

_Me desculpem pela demora. Exames escolares são realmente uma coisa terrível. Tomam todo o nosso tempo, energia e pensamentos. Mas agora eu estou trabalhando em uma forma de recompensar a paciência que vocês tiveram comigo. Mais um capítulo está publicado e em breve mais um sairá do forno, prontinho para ser lido. Muito obrigada pela paciência._

* * *

No mês que se seguiu, Gwyneth não dirigiu a palavra a Voldemort a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário. Passava seu tempo livre na biblioteca, dedicando-se à busca por suas origens.

Voldemort percebeu o afastamento de Gwyneth e fingiu não se importar. Quanto maior a distância entre eles, menor era o risco dele arrastá-la de volta pra sua cama.

Distraído com seus pensamentos, Voldemort se viu entrando na biblioteca. Assim que viu Gwyneth, lembrou que era na biblioteca que ela passara a maior parte do tempo no último mês, ou seja, era o único lugar da casa em que ele não devia estar.

- O que você quer, Voldemort?—perguntou Gwyneth, sem desviar os olhos do livro que ela fingia ler.

Voldemort sempre se surpreendia com a capacidade dela de perceber sua presença sem precisar vê-lo.

- Nada.

Gwyneth olhou pra ele, sem conter a irritação:

- Desista. Dar boas desculpas pra mim não é o seu forte.

Ele não disse nada. Sua atenção estava fixa naqueles óculos ridículos atrás dos quais Gwyneth voltara a se esconder.

Gwyneth percebeu que a raiva dele ressurgiu no instante em que ele notou os óculos dela. Voldemort não admitia que ela escondesse seus poderes. Ela quase sorriu ao pensar que a mesma pessoa que não admitia que ela se diminuísse diante de ninguém a magoara mais do que qualquer um.

- Tire já esses malditos óculos! — sibilou Voldemort.

Gwyneth sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Não podia permitir que Voldemort visse seus olhos. Não se quisesse manter a pose de rainha do gelo que não se importava com nada que se forçara a representar na frente de Voldemort desde que fora dispensada por ele.

- Não. Se você os quer tanto, venha pegá-los. — ela voltou sua atenção pro livro.

Voldemort disparou até ela.

- Não se atreva! — Gwyneth exclamou, nervosa com a proximidade dele.

Voldemort sorriu, travesso.

- Você sabe o quanto eu posso ser atrevido, querida. — ele sussurrou, enquanto tirava os óculos dela.

Gwyneth fechou os olhos. Ele era tão covarde! Sabia que ela não ia conseguir resistir a ele.

Satisfeito, Voldemort se afastou, com os óculos na mão.

- Você não vai mais usar isso. — afirmou ele, determinado.

Ela se enfureceu. Voldemort não tinha o direito de dizer o que ela podia ou não podia usar. Como ele fez questão de esclarecer, eles eram apenas mestre e pupila. Ela levantou, encarando-o.

Voldemort recuou ao ver os olhos dela, vermelhos e irritados. Ela devia ter passado muito tempo chorando pra eles ficarem daquele jeito. Inferno, ele sabia que a magoara, mas estranhamente não sentia nenhum prazer em ver a prova da mágoa que ele causara.

Ao ver a cara de espanto de Voldemort, Gwyneth se irritou ainda mais. O que ele pensava, que ela tinha sangue de barata, como ele? Ela o amava, droga, e não podia deixar de sofrer, ele a usou e depois ainda veio com aquela conversa ridícula de mestre e aluna!

Eles ficaram se encarando, Gwyneth com raiva de Voldemort e ele com raiva de si mesmo. A tensão ali era quase palpável, mas ela não se importou. Só queria seus óculos de volta.

- Quer me devolver meus óculos, Voldemort?

Voldemort levantou o braço, mantendo os óculos fora do alcance dela. Era uma infantilidade, mas valeria a pena.

- Venha pegar.

Gwyneth disse um palavrão que faria seu pai ter um infarto se ouvisse e pulou nos braços de Voldemort, tentando alcançar os óculos.

Ele a prendeu em seus braços, fazendo-a perceber que caíra em uma armadilha.

- Você não vale nada. — ela declarou e Voldemort a beijou.

Voldemort não admitiria, mas passara o mês inteiro desejando tê-la novamente em seus braços. Gwyneth o excitava além do normal, ela tomava conta de todos os seus pensamentos no instante em que ele a via.

- Acho que isso não é um cumprimento permitido entre mestre e aluna. — murmurou ela.

- Ao inferno com isso, Gwyneth. Eu quero você. — ele a encarou .- Agora.

Gwyneth hesitou por um minuto. E se depois ele a dispensasse novamente? Ela não sabia se agüentaria ser rejeitada de novo por ele. Estava decidida a se afastar quanto cometeu o erro de olhar nos olhos dele.

Vermelho. A cor da paixão, insensata e incandescente. Sangue pulsante, prova de vida. Foi com isso que ela se deparou. Com a loucura, a insensatez e o desespero de sua paixão por ele. Os mesmos sentimentos que a faziam esquecer o quanto Voldemort podia ser cruel.

Ela o beijou. Aquilo era uma batalha perdida, jamais conseguiria resistir a ele.

- Quarto... — ela murmurou.

Voldemort fez que não com a cabeça.

- Muito longe. — ele puxou um livro em uma das prateleiras da estante mais próxima, abrindo uma passagem escondida.

- Por aqui. — ele seguiu pela passagem, segurando a mão dela.

Gwyneth o seguiu por um corredor escuro, iluminado por velas. Aquela era uma parte da mansão que ela desconhecia e parecia que só Voldemort tinha conhecimento dela.

Voldemort abriu uma pesada porta de ferro, revelando o motivo de a sala ser secreta.

Gwyneth se deparou com dúzias de instrumentos de tortura assim que entrou na sala. Cadeiras com pontas afiadas nos encostos, sarcófagos com espetos de ferro no interior, ganchos, lanças, uma variedade absurda de instrumentos de tortura. Ela olhou pra Voldemort, assombrada.

- Vieram com a casa. — ele se justificou. - São instrumentos trouxas.

Ela assentiu, admirando a sala, que mais parecia uma masmorra. As paredes de pedra, os castiçais que a iluminavam, tudo ali exercia sobre ela o mesmo fascínio que as Artes das Trevas.

Mesmo de costas pra ele, ela percebeu que ele a olhava e voltou-se pra ele.Os olhos dele continuavam vermelhos, incendiando-a com um simples olhar. Gwyneth se apoiou na mesa atrás de si. Suas pernas tremiam tanto que ela temeu cair.

Voldemort se aproximou, o olhar predatório fixo nela. Ele a beijou suavemente, soltando os cabelos dela. Gwyneth tentou tocá-lo, mas ele afastou os braços dela, continuando a beijá-la, na boca, no rosto e no pescoço.

Ele abria os botões da blusa dela o mais devagar que conseguia.

- Mais depressa. — murmurou ela, trêmula.

Voldemort deu um meio sorriso, malicioso.

- Não. Dessa vez nós vamos bem devagar... — ele se dedicou a beijar-lhe os seios levemente.

Ela deitou na mesa enquanto ele a livrava do resto de suas roupas. Sem que ela percebesse, duas tiras de ferro prenderam seus pulsos à mesa.

Gwyneth o encarou. Isso era tão injusto! Ela adorava tocar nele. Voldemort ignorou o olhar dela. Estava começando sua tortura particular.

Ele beijava cada parte do corpo dela ao seu alcance. Suas pernas, sua barriga... Gwyneth cravou as unhas na mesa quando ele começou a mordicar seus mamilos. Voldemort a estava torturando, impedindo-a de tocar nele. Naquele instante, ela faria qualquer coisa pra tocá-lo, pra torturá-lo como ele a estava torturando.

- Por favor... me solte. — ela murmurou, rouca.

Voldemort a encarou, os olhos faiscando de raiva e desejo.

- Você não vai a lugar algum.

Gwyneth fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar e dizer algo que fizesse sentido. Merlin, aquele homem tinha alguma coisa de demoníaco, ele confundia seus pensamentos, a deixava completamente entregue às vontades dele.

- Por favor... eu ...quero tocar você. — pediu ela.

Voldemort afastou as pernas dela. Ao sentir que ele a possuía, Gwyneth desistiu de qualquer coisa que não fosse se entregar ao prazer que sentia.

Ele se movia lentamente, porém de forma intensa, fazendo com que cada investida sua arrancasse cada vez mais gemidos dela, agora completamente abandonada à tortura dele, uma tortura que se revelava absurdamente prazerosa.

Um prazer indescritível tomava conta de Voldemort ao ver Gwyneth, com os cabelos molhados de suor, gemendo de puro prazer em seus braços, depois de passar um mês inteiro sem satisfazer o demônio que o possuía sempre que se aproximava dela. Tê-la ali, forçada a ser submissa pelas amarras que a prendiam, o deixava a ponto de perder o controle.

Cada gemido dela ecoava em seus ouvidos, invadia sua mente e o enlouquecia, provando o poder infinito que ela tinha sobre seu corpo. Não estava agüentando mais.

Com um gemido baixo, ele a puxou mais pra si, forçando os pulsos dela contra as amarras. Ela soltou um gemido que ele não soube dizer se era de dor ou prazer. Ele se afastou um pouco e investiu uma última vez, saciando, por ora, o incrível desejo que sentia pela garota.

Minutos depois, Voldemort se afastou dela. Com os olhos semicerrados, ela o observava enquanto ele se vestia, evitando olhar para ela. Gwyneth sabia como aquilo ia acabar, só não queria que acabasse tão rápido.

Ele se voltou para ela, soltando as amarras que a prendiam com um aceno de varinha. Gwyneth fingiu despertar ao se ver livre novamente. Assim que abriu os olhos, ela se deparou com Voldemort à sua frente, segurando suas roupas.

Ela desviou os olhos, incapaz de se livrar da sensação horrível que tomara conta dela ao perceber que ia reviver a cena onde ele a dispensara.

- Gwyneth...

Ela levantou, praticamente correndo. Não ouvir nada antes de se vestir.

Voldemort respirou fundo enquanto a via se vestir. O que diria a ela? Não podia repetir o que dissera há um mês, quando a possuíra pela primeira vez. Mas também não podia deixar que ela se enganasse, pensando que existia algo mais entre eles.

Porque não existia nada entre eles, a não ser uma atração capaz de mover montanhas. Nada além disso. Ele ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando a viu indo em direção à porta.

- Aonde você vai?

Ela o encarou. Nada mudara entre eles. Ela podia ver nos olhos dele que ele não voltara atrás no que dissera. Ela continuava sendo somente uma aluna.

- Vou para o meu quarto. Não preciso ouvir um repeteco da nossa última noite. A não ser que você tenha pensado em outra coisa pra dizer.

- Não pensei. -- ele admitiu.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. Até amanhã, Voldemort. — disse ela, deixando-o ali, surpreso com a atitude dela.

Enquanto corria para seu quarto, Gwyneth exibia um sorriso no rosto. Daquela vez, a vitória fora dela. Nada de humilhações.

Só não sabia se teria a mesma sorte da próxima vez. Porque de uma coisa ela tinha certeza. Haveria uma próxima vez.

_Ok, eu sei que esse capítulo está microscópico, mas depois de uma nc dessas, não há muito mais a dizer, né? Será que o Voldie deixará a baboseira toda sobre mestre e aluna de lado? Ou a Gwyn está perdendo o tempo dela? Continua no próximo episódio( capítulo)..._

_Espero reviews, para me animar a terminar logo o próximo capítulo...( e isso não parece uma ameaça, mas leiam nas entrelinhas, please.)_


	10. Confissões

**N/A: Bem, desculpe pela demora, é que nesse ano, a escola tá sendo uma tortura e eu tô sem tempo. Sorry.**

* * *

Gwyneth estava na biblioteca, olhando o último livro que faltava para que ela pudesse encerrar sua procura. Não havia nenhuma informação sobre os Synclaw em nenhum dos duzentos livros de _História das Famílias das Trevas_ e a única pessoa que podia lhe contar tudo, se recusava a fazê-lo.

Ela se irritou ao pensar na mãe. Aquela submissão a enfurecia. Se ao menos... —ela se interrompeu ao ouvir a porta se abrir.

- Gwyneth, você tem que vir comigo. --declarou Lydia, arrancando a amiga da cadeira.

- Por Merlin, Lydia, o que aconteceu?

- É a Hannah. Mas não posso falar aqui, te explico lá em casa.

Gwyneth hesitou. Voldemort não ia gostar nada se saber que ela saíra assim de repente. Mas Lydia precisava dela e afinal, ela não era prisioneira dele. Instruiu Mystic a entregar um bilhete a ele caso ele perguntasse por ela e saiu com Lydia.

Na casa de Lydia, Gwyneth se deparou com a cena mais estranha que já vira. Hannah e Abraxas Malfoy conversando civilizadamente na mesma sala e Hannah ria de alguma coisa que ele dissera. Quem os visse, diria que eles eram velhos amigos.

Assim que a viu, Hannah correu até ela:

- Gwyn! Graças a Merlin, você está bem!

Gwyneth se deixou abraçar, surpresa.

- É claro que eu estou bem. Porque não estaria?

Hannah desviou o olhar.

- Seu pai, bem, ele anda dizendo pra quem quiser ouvir que você foi seqüestrada pelo Dark Lord e que os Death Eaters deram cabo de você. Disse que foi por vingança, porque ele se recusou a se juntar a eles. E como você não deu notícias...

Gwyneth mal continha a raiva. Aquilo era tão típico de Nigel Murray, se aproveitar de tudo pra se promover.

- Voldemort não fez nada comigo, Hannah. —mal terminou de falar, Gwyneth percebeu que a atenção de Malfoy se voltou para ela ao ouvi-la falar do Dark Lord com tanta intimidade. Lydia e Hannah também estavam surpresas ao ouvi-la dizer o nome dele.

Hannah encarava a amiga, desconfiada. A última vez que tivera notícias de Gwyneth, o Dark Lord em pessoa tinha ido procurar o Professor Slughorn para salvá-la. Ele não demonstrara nada, mas para aparecer nos portões de Hogwarts, o Dark Lord devia estar muito preocupado.

E agora, dois meses depois, Gwyneth o mencionava com intimidade demais pra uma simples aluna. Gwyneth sempre fora diferente das outras estudantes, mais ousada e rebelde. Só Merlin sabia o que podia acontecer entre ela e o Dark Lord.

Com uma rara e súbita demonstração de bom senso, Abraxas Malfoy se despediu e foi embora. Assim que se viram a sós com Gwyneth, Hannah e Lydia a encheram de perguntas sobre sua estadia em Shadow's Flame e seu aprendizado com o Dark Lord. Gwyneth respondeu tudo calmamente até Lydia fazer a pergunta que ela e Hannah estavam loucas pra fazer:

- O Dark Lord permite que você o chame pelo nome?

- Voldemort? Claro que permite, esse _é_ o nome dele, como eu o chamaria?

Lydia a encarou, advertindo-a pra que não fugisse do assunto.

- Vou ser mais específica, Gwyneth. O que está acontecendo entre você e o Dark Lord?

Gwyneth arregalou os olhos. Por Mordred, como Lydia ligara o simples uso de um nome ao relacionamento deles? Gwyneth olhou de uma para a outra e viu que não tinha saída a não ser falar a verdade.

- Eu… bem, eu fui pra cama com ele. —disparou ela.

As duas arregalaram os olhos. Gwyneth, a amiga de infância delas, havia se tornado a amante do temível Dark Lord?!

Hannah estreitou os olhos, indignada.

- Gwyneth Évora Synclaw Murray, diga que você não foi pra cama com ele só pra conseguir alguma pista sobre o seu pass...

- Não!—Gwyneth a interrompeu, horrorizada com o que Hannah pensara dela. - Eu o amo!

Gwyneth não soube dizer o que mais chocara as amigas. Se fora o fato dela ter dormido com Voldemort ou por ela ousar amá-lo. Hannah abriu a boca duas vezes até finalmente fechá-la sem conseguir dizer palavra e Lydia, que até então estava de pé, caiu sentada no sofá.

Na verdade, Gwyneth achou aquilo tudo um exagero.

- Ah, francamente, meninas! Vocês estão agindo como se eu tivesse contado que matei todos os trouxas do mundo! Ok, eu amo o Dark Lord e sim, eu fui pra cama com ele duas vezes nos últimos meses, o que não faz de mim a Meretriz das Trevas!

A última frase despertou Lydia do choque:

- Mas Gwyneth, ele é o _Dark Lord_! Ele é...

- Louco, egoísta, cruel?—Gwyneth sorriu. - Eu sei disso, Lydia.

- Ele não é exatamente o melhor partido do mundo bruxo, Gwyneth. Ele é um bruxo das Trevas!

- Não estou interessada no melhor partido, e sim nele. –replicou Gwyneth. – E o Merrick também é um bruxo das Trevas.

- Sim, mas ele não é o bruxo mais perverso desse século, Gwyneth. O Dark Lord é.

- Eu sei, mas..

- _Você enlouqueceu!_—gritou Hannah. – Você não era tão perversa quanto os Comensais da Morte ou o Dark Lord, Gwyn! Você era melhor que eles! Nós éramos melhores.

- Cale a boca, Hannah!—exclamou Lydia. – Você não é melhor que eu ou que a Gwyn. Eu vi você e o meu primo. Abraxas Malfoy é casado e não é nenhum príncipe encantado! Na verdade, é quase tão cruel quanto o próprio Lord.

- É verdade, Hannah. Abraxas Malfoy pode ser muito perigoso. —confirmou Gwyneth, que nunca gostara do loiro.

- Ele não pode ser mais perigoso que o Dark Lord! Esse sim, pode enganar você, Gwyn.

- Voldemort não mente pra mim. Eu conheço seus pensamentos.

As duas se calaram. Lydia ponderava o que tinha escutado. Como Gwyneth poderia conhecer os pensamentos do melhor legilimens do mundo bruxo? Cada vez mais Lydia se convencia de que Gwyneth tinha um segredo e ela tinha certeza de que aquele segredo a ligaria ao Dark Lord.

Depois de meia hora tentando convencer Hannah a se afastar de Malfoy, Gwyneth voltou pra Shadow's Flame. Sabia que a amiga não se convenceria tão facilmente, ela estava apaixonada, completamente apaixonada por Malfoy.

Era melhor deixar que Hannah visse por si só o que a aguardava.

Assim que colocou os pés na sala, ela se deparou com Voldemort, de pé em frente à lareira, parecendo furioso.

- O que é isso? –ele segurava o bilhete que ela deixara com Mystic.

- Se eu não estiver enganada, isso é um pedaço de pergaminho, Voldemort.

Voldemort respirou fundo, tentando não agir com raiva.

-Não me provoque, Gwyneth.

Gwyneth ficou de frente para ele. Sabia que Voldemort odiava quando ela fazia isso, quando o desafiava.

- O que você quer saber, Voldemort?

- Como você se atreveu a sair daqui sem a minha permissão?!

- Permissão?! Não sou sua prisioneira, Voldemort, não tenho que lhe dar um relatório completo dos meus passos!

Voldemort teve que engolir a raiva. Inferno, ela estava certa. Se ela não colocasse a localização de Shadow's Flame em risco, ela podia ir onde bem entendesse.

Ele não entendia porque estava tão furioso. Se o pai de Gwyneth a encontrasse, ela seria obrigada a voltar para sua antiga casa, não ele.

Não sabia por que a simples idéia de ver Gwyneth a mercê do pai o deixava tão fora de si. Algo lhe dizia que o poderoso Nigel Murray não era exatamente um modelo de pai, ou não chamaria a própria filha de aberração. Mas não podia perder a cabeça tão facilmente. Respirou fundo, controlando a fúria.

- Não faça mais isso, Gwyneth. – ele disse, sério. – Pelo seu próprio bem.

Gwyneth o encarou e arregalou os olhos ao não ver raiva e sim preocupação nos olhos dele.

Voldemort desviou os olhos rápido, como se ela o tivesse visto cometendo um crime horrendo.

Para desviar a atenção dela, ele lembrou do que o levara a biblioteca, quando descobrira que ela tinha saído.

- Isso chegou hoje pelo correio. – ele entregou um envelope a ela.

Gwyneth leu o nome dele no envelope e se preparou para devolver a carta, mas ele a impediu:

- Leia. – ele disse, sério.

- Voldemort... – ela tentou dissuadi-lo da idéia. Não gostava de ler correspondência alheia.

- Leia. – o tom de voz dele não admitia recusas.

Sem saída, ela leu. A carta era um convite para um baile de Natal. O baile dos Malfoy. Um baile tradicional, pelo menos para as famílias bruxas das trevas. Todos os bruxos influentes das Trevas estariam lá. Obviamente, o Lord das Trevas estava convidado para o baile.

- O que você acha?

- É um baile, Voldemort. Não há o que achar. Parece que não vou ter a sua companhia na véspera de Natal. - ela disse, de forma casual, como se a ausência dele não significasse nada.

Voldemort levou uma das mãos à testa, impaciente. Como Gwyneth podia ser brilhante nos estudos e tão burra pra entender coisas simples era algo que o intrigava. Aborrecido, ele a segurou pelo pulso, aproximando-a de si.

- Eu sei que é um baile, Gwyneth. Eu sei ler muito bem. O que eu queria saber era o que você achava de _me acompanhar_ nesse baile. De ir comigo.

- Você quer me levar ao baile com você? – ela perguntou, os olhos fixos nos dele.

- Era o que eu estava tentando lhe dizer. - respondeu ele.

Com uma alegria infantil, Gwyneth pulou nos braços de Voldemort, o enlaçando pelo pescoço.

Ele estranhou o entusiasmo dela, mas a manteve perto de si.

Gwyneth podia sentir a tensão em Voldemort. Maldisse o impulso que a fez abraçá-lo. Mas não podia evitar tocá-lo. Ela levou as mãos aos cabelos dele, acariciando os fios negros.

Ele a encarou, os olhos vermelhos brilhando de desejo. Gwyneth estava tão próxima dele que ele podia sentir sua respiração. Porque ela não podia simplesmente se manter afastada? Ele não era ele mesmo quando ela estava tão perto.

- Mas que inferno. – pensou ele, antes de beijá-la.

Gwyneth apertou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ainda suspensa nos braços dele.

Voldemort podia ter continuado a beijá-la pela eternidade, mas Gwyneth se afastou.

- Não tenho um vestido de gala.

- Hein?- Voldemort pestanejou, sem entender o que o vestido tinha a ver com eles dois.

- Não tenho um vestido. Para o baile.

Voldemort piscou os olhos, clareando a mente.

- Tudo bem. Eu arranjo um vestido pra você.

Gwyneth sorriu para ele. Ela o amava. Não importava que ele não a amasse, não importava que ele nem sequer gostasse dela.

_Ela ia ao baile dos Malfoy com ele_. Mesmo que ele nunca a amasse, ela teria aquela lembrança.

Voldemort a olhava, meio surpreso, meio confuso, enquanto ela deixava a biblioteca com um sorriso no rosto. Nunca sabia o que esperar de Gwyneth.

Talvez a conhecesse melhor no baile.

* * *

**N/A2: Gente, deixar reviews não dói e ajuda muito na criatividade, ok? ( Tá, não ajuda, mas não dói. Mesmo)**


	11. Lembranças

_N/A: Thanks to everyone. Really thanks. Foi péssimo eu ter demorado um milênio pra att, mas é que 1º ano do médio é uma tortura na escola. Sorry._

* * *

_24 de Dezembro._

Gwyneth passou a tarde inteira na biblioteca procurando qualquer coisa que estivesse ligada ao nome de sua família materna.

Não teve nenhum resultado. Os Synclaw deviam ser a família bruxa mais bem escondida do universo. Voldemort tinha um dos melhores arquivos sobre famílias das Trevas de todos os tempos e não havia um único registro dos Synclaw nesse arquivo.

Ela colocou o último livro na estante. Já procurara em todos os livros que faziam menções a famílias das Trevas e não achara nada. Voldemort também não sabia nada sobre os Synclaw e chegara a lhe perguntar se ela tinha certeza de que a família era mesmo das Trevas.

Sobre isso ela não tinha dúvidas. Seu pai não faria tanta questão de esconder os poderes da mãe e os dela se eles não indicassem alguma ascendência das Trevas. A única coisa que Nigel Murray não suportava eram as Trevas. Seu ego não suportava que Aerith e Gwyneth, por tabela, tivessem poderes além de sua compreensão. Além disso, a própria Aerith lhe confessara que a família Synclaw era uma parte nebulosa da história bruxa. Uma parte que devia ser mantida em segredo.

Mas parecia que ela não ia encontrar as respostas que queria em Shadow's Flame. O que a deixava com mais perguntas ainda e um dilema: Será que ela conseguiria deixar Voldemort para procurar a história da família?

Mystic bateu na porta:

- Senhorita?

- O que foi, Mystic?

- Milorde mandou Mystic ajudar a Senhorita Gwyneth a se arrumar para o baile.

Gwyneth seguiu o elfo até a Midnight's Room, onde encontrou uma caixa em cima da cama:

- O que é isso, Mystic?

- Milorde que colocou aí, senhorita.

Gwyneth sorriu, maravilhada ao abrir a caixa. Dentro dela estava seu vestido de baile. Um vestido de seda azul quase tão claro quanto os olhos dela. No chão aos pés da cama, sandálias prateadas de salto alto.

- A senhorita não vai começar a se arrumar? Está faltando alguma coisa?

- Parece que está tudo aqui, Mystic. – ela respondeu, indo para a banheira.

Uma hora depois, Gwyneth estava pronta. Mystic escovou seus cabelos tantas vezes que ela não sabia como eles ainda estavam grudados à sua cabeça. Ela olhou para o espelho e quase não acreditou no que viu. A garota que a encarava no espelho era linda, os cabelos brilhando como fogo em contraste com o azul do vestido.

- Milorde está esperando, senhorita.

Ela assentiu, saindo do quarto. Para sua surpresa, ela estava conseguindo andar sem parecer uma idiota sem equilíbrio em cima do salto imenso da sandália. Gwyneth chegou ao topo das escadas e seu coração quase parou quando viu Voldemort esperando por ela no pé das escadas.

Ela se apoiou no corrimão, temendo cair. Ele estava deslumbrante no terno preto que escolhera, esperando por ela pacientemente. Gwyneth aproveitou que ele ainda não tinha percebido sua presença para recuperar o fôlego.

Quando ela começou a descer as escadas, ele a viu. Ela estava deslumbrante no vestido de gala, que ficou simplesmente perfeito em seu corpo. Voldemort não se surpreendeu ao perceber seu pulso acelerado. Não era sua culpa que Gwyneth estivesse parecendo uma princesa dos contos de fada trouxas que ele tantas vezes vira as meninas lendo no orfanato.

- Estou pronta. – ela disse, se aproximando dele.

- Você está linda. - ele disse, antes de conseguir se conter.

- Obrigada. –ela sorriu, vermelha. – Você está...

- Ridículo? – ele brincou, sorrindo.

- Não. "_Definitivamente não" _– pensou ela_. _- Perfeito.

Ela segurou no braço dele enquanto ele a conduzia até o portão. Divino era a palavra certa, ela pensou incapaz de tirar os olhos dele. Ele a conduziu até a carruagem que os aguardava na calçada.

- Voldemort?- ela chamou, alarmada com o pensamento que lhe ocorrera. – E se os bruxos do ministério, você sabe, os que estão me caçando, e se eles nos acharem na festa?

- Ninguém está trabalhando na véspera de Natal, Gwyneth. – ele respondeu. – E mesmo que alguém esteja, ninguém vai entrar em Malfoy Manor sem convite hoje. Abraxas dá muito valor à vida.

Gwyneth se recriminou pela burrice. Era óbvio que Voldemort jamais iria ao baile se os Aurores pudessem aparecer de repente. E mesmo que pudessem, ninguém ia se atrever a invadir um baile dos Malfoy sem provas. Influência era tudo, ela devia saber disso melhor que ninguém.

- Chegamos. –ele disse, descendo da carruagem.

Gwyneth se apoiou nele enquanto descia da carruagem. A rua estava cheia de carruagens, algumas com brasões de família, outras não.

Voldemort a conduziu até o portão, onde um elfo estendeu a mão, esperando pelo convite. Ele entregou o convite ao elfo, que abriu a porta, anunciando-os:

- Dark Lord e a Srta. Gwyneth Murray.

Todos no salão pararam para observá-los. Os anfitriões se apressaram em recebê-los assim que entraram:

- Seja muito bem-vindo, milorde. - Abraxas Malfoy fez uma profunda reverência. – É um prazer revê-la, Srta. Murray.

Gwyneth forçou um sorriso. Não gostava nem um pouco de Abraxas Malfoy.

Wilhelmina, a Sra. Malfoy, os cumprimentou logo após o marido:

- É uma honra receber milorde em minha casa. - ela fez uma reverência tão profunda quanto a do marido. – Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita.

Uma hora depois de chegar, Gwyneth já tinha sido apresentada a mais da metade do salão. Provavelmente já conhecia todas as pessoas influentes que estavam no salão. Era hora de se divertir um pouco. Ela deixou Voldemort conversando com Antonin Dolohov e saiu pra tentar aproveitar a festa sem ser apresentada a mais ninguém.

Mal tinha dado seis passos quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome:

- Gwyneth!

Ela se voltou na direção da voz e viu Merrick Blake olhando pra ela.

- Merrick! –ela o abraçou. - Cadê a Lydia?

- Ela está ali. - ele apontou uma loira a menos de um metro deles, conversando com alguém.

Gwyneth praticamente arrastou Merrick até Lydia.

- Lydia!

- Gwyn?! Por Merlin, como você veio parar aqui?

- Vold..., quer dizer, o Dark Lord me trouxe.

- Você fez o quê?!- outra loira exclamou, encarando Gwyneth.

- Hannah! O que você está fazendo no baile dos Malfoy?

Lydia resmungou, profundamente aborrecida.

- Francamente, Gwyneth! O Dark Lord destruiu o seu cérebro?- ela olhou feio para Hannah, que permaneceu calada.

- Ah, não! Hannah, você ainda está com aquele idiota?

- Eu não estou _com_ ele. –Hannah finalmente respondeu.

- Claro que não, ele está com _a esposa_ dele. - disse Lydia, aborrecida.

- Eu sei disso, Lyds. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que vem ao caso é porque a Gwyn veio com o Dark Lord.

Gwyneth olhou de relance para Merrick. Não ia dizer nada na frente de um Death Eater. Lydia percebeu o que ela queria.

- Merrick, você pode trazer uma bebida para nós?

Merrick concordou e saiu dali sem demora. Não queria saber nada sobre os problemas de Gwyneth com o Dark Lord.

Gwyneth esperou até Merrick estar longe pra responder:

- Porque ele me convidou, óbvio.

-Por que ele trouxe você? Gwyneth, ele podia trazer quem quisesse, porque trouxe a _aluna_ dele?

- Vocês sabem o porquê.

- Gwyneth, eu não te entendo. Você queria aprender tudo sobre as Dark Arts e seus poderes. Foi por isso que você saiu de casa. Porque complicar tudo se envolvendo com o Dark Lord?

- Porque eu me apaixonei por ele, Hannah.

- Nós sabemos disso, Gwyn. —concordou Lydia. - Mas ainda assim não entendemos. Eu sempre vivi no meio das Dark Arts, você sabe. E mesmo pra mim isso é estranho. Por que você o ama? Ele não me parece capaz de amar você de volta.

- E ele quase matou você uma vez, Gwyneth. - completou Hannah, lembrando da última vez em que vira o Dark Lord. - Pode muito bem tentar de novo.

Gwyneth não disse nada. Ela não podia explicar porque o amava. Já se perguntara isso milhões de vezes e ainda não sabia a resposta. Simplesmente o amava.

Gwyneth olhou para ele, que conversava com dois bruxos não muito longe de onde ela estava. Ele pareceu perceber que ela o observava e seus olhos encontraram os dela. Ele sorriu.

- Gwyn? Gwyneth, você está me ouvindo?- Hannah chamou.

- Não sou surda, Hannah.

Lydia olhava de Gwyneth para o Dark Lord. E percebeu que a amiga não enxergava mais nada, mais ninguém além dele. O único homem por quem ninguém devia se apaixonar.

- Por favor, não faça isso, Gwyn. - ela sussurrou.

- Isso o quê, Lydia?- ela respondeu, encarando a amiga.

- Não o ame tanto assim. Isso não pode acabar bem.

- Tarde demais. - ela não podia amá-lo menos. Amá-lo já tinha se tornado tão natural para ela quanto respirar ou dormir. Era algo que ela não comandava, nunca conseguira comandar.

Lydia revirou os olhos. Gwyneth não tinha mesmo jeito. Sempre escolhendo o caminho mais difícil, a forma mais complicada de ter as coisas.

Uma hora depois, Gwyneth e Lydia conversavam com Mégara Roussville, a irmã mais nova de Lydia e com Druella Rosier Black, enquanto Hannah se mantinha um pouco afastada, apesar dos pedidos das amigas para que se juntasse a elas. Gwyneth sabia por que ela queria se manter afastada. Sabia que ela só estava esperando uma chance, um minuto de distração de Lydia para ir ao encontro de Malfoy.

Lydia gostava do envolvimento de Hannah com Malfoy tanto quanto gostava do de Gwyneth com o Dark Lord. Só que ela podia demonstrar seu desgosto em relação a Malfoy de uma maneira que nunca poderia fazer com o Dark Lord se quisesse continuar viva. O que fazia com que ela se tornasse insuportavelmente protetora com Hannah.

Por isso Gwyneth não chamou a atenção de Lydia quando viu Hannah se afastar sorrateiramente do grupo de mulheres. Nem mesmo quando viu Hannah sair do salão um segundo depois do próprio Malfoy. Ela preferiu fingir que não tinha visto nada. Se chamasse a atenção de Lydia, a amiga ia armar um escândalo desnecessário e prejudicar Hannah ainda mais. E Hannah não precisava de nada que a fizesse ser malvista pela sociedade bruxa, não mais do que já era. Ser descendente de veela e pobre não fazia com que ela ou sua família fossem muito bem vistas pelos bruxos em geral.

Aborrecida, Gwyneth deixou Lydia e Mégara no salão e foi até o jardim. Odiava ficar ali observando Hannah cair na lábia do odioso Malfoy. Não podia fazer nada para impedir aquilo. Não podia fazer nada para impedir a amiga de estragar a própria vida.

Tentando se distrair, Gwyneth observava o jardim. O jardim da Malfoy Manor era imenso, cheio de flores cuidadosamente podadas. Ela não se impressionou. Passara a vida em uma casa como a Malfoy Manor, onde se vivia de aparências. Onde tudo era perfeito por fora e podre por dentro.

- Parece que Malfoy Manor não é mais tão bem freqüentada quanto antes. - murmurou uma voz fria, atrás de Gwyneth.

Gwyneth se virou, encarando a recém-chegada. Lucyann Roussville. A loira azeda insuportável.

- Também acho. Antes, o lugar dos serviçais era trabalhando na cozinha, não importunando as visitas no jardim. - ela retrucou, sem hesitar.

Os olhos frios da loira se tornaram glaciais.

- A pirralha está se achando muito importante só porque foi convidada para o baile. Não sabe que só está aqui porque os Malfoy não perdem uma chance de bajular o Dark Lord?

Gwyneth sorriu. Roussville pensava que os Malfoy a tinham convidado. Ela mal podia contar a satisfação ao contar quem a convidara.

- Sei disso perfeitamente. Mas, na verdade, os Malfoy não precisaram ter esse trabalho. Eu não vim como convidada deles. Vim como uma convidada do próprio Dark Lord. Ele me trouxe para o baile. Como sua _acompanhante_. - ela lançou um olhar malicioso para a loira. Ao menos disso ela poderia se gabar. Mesmo com inúmeras mulheres, Roussville inclusive, mais que dispostas a ir ao baile com ele, Voldemort escolhera levá-la.

Ela viu o choque tomando conta das feições de Roussville. Ela devia ter chegado ao baile depois deles e não vira a entrada dos dois. Gwyneth sentiu uma satisfação imensa ao ver a incredulidade da loira. Por essa Roussville não esperava. Gwyneth sabia que Lucyann Roussville tinha raiva dela. Desde a primeira vez em que se viram, elas se detestaram, mas a raiva da loira aumentara muito nos meses que se passaram.

E Gwyneth sabia o motivo de toda aquela raiva. Roussville queria Voldemort. Não que ela o amasse. Lucyann não queria o homem, mas sim o que ele representava. Ela queria o poder.

- Não acredito que o Dark Lord tenha escolhido uma fedelha mimada e intrometida para lhe servir de acompanhante. - o tom da voz de Lucyann era de puro ódio.

Gwyneth olhou sobre o ombro de Roussville e o que viu a fez abrir um largo sorriso.

- Talvez ele prefira uma fedelha mimada e intrometida a uma vadia desclassificada e sem graça. - ela disse isso no tom mais cordial que pôde. - Em todo caso, porque você não pergunta isso ao próprio Dark Lord?

- Me perguntar o quê? - Voldemort perguntou, parando dois passos atrás de Roussville. Sem lançar um olhar sequer na direção dela, ele foi até Gwyneth. – O que você quer me perguntar?

- Eu? Absolutamente nada. Lucyann é que parece ter uma pergunta para milorde.- ela respondeu, com o olhar mais inocente que pôde.

Os olhos de Voldemort se fixaram na loira por um segundo. Gwyneth apoiou o próprio braço no braço de Voldemort, gesto que não passou despercebido aos olhos de Roussville.

- Bem, milorde... - Lucyann hesitou.

- Outra hora, Lucyann. - ele a interrompeu. - Agora, eu e Gwyneth já estamos indo embora.

Gwyneth mordeu o lábio tentando reprimir um sorriso. O espanto era visível no rosto da loira, mas Voldemort nem notou. Roussville fez uma reverência débil, enquanto Voldemort saía acompanhado por Gwyneth, cujos olhos fixos na loira gritavam "_Viu o que eu disse? Ele é meu!"_

Lucyann observou enquanto Voldemort conduzia Gwyneth até os anfitriões e se despedia de todos com ela a tiracolo. Viu o olhar cobiçoso que ele lançava a Gwyneth sempre que olhava para ela. Sim, ela reconhecia aquele olhar. Tantas vezes ela desejara ter aquele olhar direcionado para ela apenas pra perceber que nunca o teria.

Era ela quem devia estar ali com o Dark Lord, não aquela pirralha mimada! Ela sempre obedecia às ordens dele cegamente, fazia tudo que ele ordenava sem medir qualquer conseqüência. Era uma serva fiel acima de tudo. E era Gwyneth Murray quem estava ali, como acompanhante, ou melhor,_ amante_ dele. Porque se havia algo claro como água ali, era que a garota era amante do Dark Lord. Qualquer um que os visse juntos chegaria a essa conclusão, até mesmo um trasgo.

Todos no baile deviam estar comentando isso agora, comentando sobre a amante pública do Dark Lord. Lucyann sentiu a raiva dominá-la enquanto planejava uma maneira de se livrar daquela fedelha. Ela tinha que arranjar uma maneira de fazer com que Gwyneth abandonasse Shadow's Flame.

E tinha que ter certeza de que a garota estúpida nunca mais pudesse ou quisesse voltar. Ela tinha que fazer algo que acabasse com qualquer coisa que pudesse manter Gwyneth por perto. Que destruísse o que ela sentia pelo Dark Lord.

E tinha que fazer isso logo.

Voldemort observou Gwyneth durante todo o caminho de volta pra Shadow's Flame. Ela estava visivelmente contente, ele podia ver que ela reprimia um sorriso. E ele não fazia a menor idéia do motivo dessa felicidade. Gwyneth estava conversando com Lucyann e era fato amplamente conhecido que elas se detestavam.

Ele praticamente correra atrás de Gwyneth quando percebeu que ela estava com Lucyann, tentando evitar um escândalo. Ele sabia que Gwyneth não conseguia controlar muito bem sua raiva e tinha quase certeza de que ela acabaria atacando Lucyann sem se importar com o fato de estar no meio de um baile.

E como ele a encontrou? Não a ponto de explodir de raiva e sim contente. _Absurdamente_ contente. O que Lucyann poderia ter dito pra deixá-la tão contente? Aquilo o deixava inquieto. Não a felicidade dela, embora isso o incomodasse um pouco também. O _silêncio_ dela o deixava inquieto, era algo fora do comum. Ela sempre falava das coisas que gostava.

Eles desceram da carruagem e entraram em Shadow's Flame em silêncio. Gwyneth perdida nos seus pensamentos e Voldemort tentando adivinhar os dela. Irritado, Voldemort a deixou pra trás e caminhou sozinho pra Mystery's Room. Gwyneth o observou subindo as escadas, parecendo aborrecido.

Normalmente ela se magoaria ao ser deixada de lado sem uma palavra sequer, mas nada diminuiria a alegria que teve ao ver Lucyann Roussville sem chão. Repetindo pra si mesma que Voldemort devia ter se aborrecido de alguma forma no baile com algum bruxo influente, ela foi para o próprio quarto, prevendo que ele não ia querer companhia.

Na Midnight's Room, Gwyneth se deparou com Vlad, seu lobo de pêlo avermelhado, deitado na cama. Assim que a viu, Vlad ganiu baixo. Ela o olhou com pena. O pobre lobo estava trancafiado naquele quarto há pelo menos dois dias. Devia estar ficando deprimido.

- Desculpe, Vlad. - ela se desculpou. – Não tenho tido tempo pra você, sinto muito. - ela manteve a porta aberta. - Que tal dar uma volta no jardim? Aproveite que Voldemort já está no quarto dele. – o lobo não gostava de Voldemort, por isso Gwyneth sempre mantinha Vlad longe dele, pra que Voldemort não se irritasse e acabasse matando o pobre animal.

Gwyneth fechou a porta assim que o lobo passou e foi se despir. Estava exausta depois do baile e toda aquela conversa com Hannah e Lydia. Ela tirou o vestido e chutou as sandálias pra baixo da cama. Estava só de calcinha e sutiã quando a porta do quarto foi escancarada:

- Gwyneth, o _ que diabos_ deu em você pra deixar o Vlad solto por Shadow's Flame?!- ele perguntou, irritado.

Gwyneth arregalou os olhos, tentando cobrir o corpo com as mãos. Como ele simplesmente ia invadindo o quarto dela assim do nada?

- _Por Salazar_, Voldemort, não bate na porta antes de entrar no quarto de alguém?

Ele a encarou como se ela tivesse perguntado algo muito estúpido:

- Não quando me deparo com _lobos _correndo pela minha casa em plena madrugada. - ele respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça do pijama que usava.

Gwyneth tinha os olhos fixos no peito nu dele. Mordred, ele não podia entrar no quarto dela daquele jeito, vestindo só a calça do pijama. Estava abusando do autocontrole dela.

- Quem ouve você falando, pensa que o Vlad estava corrend_o atrás de você_ pela casa. Como se ele fosse te atacar.

- Seu lobo me detesta, Gwyneth, nós dois sabemos disso. Não quero dar a ele a chance de me atacar.

- Até parece. - ela revirou os olhos. - Você mataria o pobre Vlad se ele sequer _pensasse_ em te atacar! – ela perdeu a paciência.

- Ao contrário do que você parece pensar, Gwyneth, eu não costumo levar a minha varinha quando eu vou beber água na minha cozinha! Como eu ia poder matar o maldito lobo_ sem varinha_?

Gwyneth fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar. Droga, Voldemort estava confundindo seu raciocínio! Como ela podia responder alguma coisa que fizesse sentido com ele seminu na sua frente. Ok, em comparação a ela, ele estava completamente vestido, mas era o coração dela que estava tão acelerado que era um milagre ela ainda não ter caído morta no chão.

- Está bem, Voldemort. Não vou mais soltar o Vlad sem te perguntar antes. Está satisfeito agora? – suas pernas a levaram pra mais perto dele. _Perfeito_. Seu corpo a estava traindo pela milésima vez.

Gwyneth viu a tensão tomando conta do corpo de Voldemort. Aparentemente vê-la de calcinha e sutiã o afetava mais do que ele demonstrava. Ela sentiu um fio de esperança que logo sumiu ao vê-lo se afastando dela.

_ A noite está ficando cada vez melhor_, ela pensou, enquanto suas dúvidas se transformavam em certezas. Voldemort não a queria mais. Desde a noite na Sala de Tortura, ele se mantinha o mais afastado dela que podia e nas últimas semanas... Bem, ela tinha quase certeza de que eles nunca mais seriam nada além de mestre e pupila.

Odiava ter que admitir isso, mas sempre soube que Voldemort não se apaixonaria por ela, assim como, tinha certeza de que era apenas uma questão de tempo até ele se cansar dela. E era isso que estava acontecendo.

- Deixe eu fechar a porta do quarto antes que o meu _lobo ameaçador_ venha até aqui te atacar. –ela disse, virando de costas pra ele antes que fizesse algo realmente estúpido como implorar pra ele ficar com ela.

Mas no instante em que ela fez isso se arrependeu. Por um segundo, ela esqueceu que estava somente de lingerie. E esse segundo foi o suficiente pra Voldemort descobrir um segredo que ela adoraria esconder.

_ Suas marcas._

Gwyneth fechou os olhos, incapaz de se mover. Não precisava olhar para Voldemort para saber o que ele via. Ele via a mesma coisa que a atormentava há anos.

Voldemort não conseguia tirar os olhos das costas dela. Mal podia acreditar no que via. _Cicatrizes._ Das costelas aos quadris, ela era cheia de cicatrizes finíssimas, que cortavam as costas se cruzando entre si.

Ele esqueceu completamente o que ele dissera, a discussão ridícula e sem sentido que estavam tendo. O que importava agora era descobrir quem tinha feito aquilo com ela.

Ele se aproximou dela e tocou em uma das cicatrizes. O corte parecia ter sido aberto e fechado várias vezes ao longo do tempo.

- Essas cicatrizes... elas foram feitas por anos seguidos, não foram? – ela ainda estava de costas para ele.

- Foram. – Gwyneth não podia olhar pra ele. Agora ele descobrira tudo que ela tentava esquecer. Seus anos de sofrimento. Os anos de aberração.

- Como elas foram feitas, Gwyn?

Ela o encarou, ainda irritada.

- Francamente, Voldemort. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe como se tortura alguém.

- Não assim.

Gwyneth vestiu o roupão que estava sobre a cama e abriu a janela do quarto. Voldemort a observou enquanto ela modelava a neve até definir a forma de um galho fino com muitos espinhos. Ela arremessou o galho na parede em frente à janela.

Voldemort foi até a parede, onde um buraco de cinco centímetros se abrira. Aquela parede era feita da mais pura pedra. E o galho abrira aquele buraco nela. Como Gwyneth sobrevivera a tantos ataques?

Ele não sabia. Três, no máximo quatro ataques deveriam matá-la. Ele olhou o buraco na parede e imaginou aquilo nas costas dela. Os olhos dele brilharam de fúria mal contida só de pensar que alguém fizera aquilo a Gwyneth. _A sua Gwyneth._

- Quem fez isso com você?- ele grunhiu, furioso.

Gwyneth se aproximou dele e o abraçou. Ele podia não querê-la mais, mas ela precisava dele ali com ela.

- Quem fez isso, Gwyn?

Ela segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, forçando-o a olhar nos olhos dela.

- Veja você mesmo. –ela sussurrou, deixando-o invadir sua mente.

Voldemort viu a sala rodar, preso nos olhos dela até tudo mudar. De repente, ele estava em um quarto imponente numa mansão e viu Nigel Murray arrastando Gwyneth, com 10 anos no máximo, pelo braço.

- Não me desobedeça, Gwyneth, ou vai se arrepender, mocinha!- Nigel gritou, o ódio brilhando nos olhos dele.

- Você não pode mandar no que eu penso! Não pode mudar o que sou! - ela respondeu, furiosa também.

Voldemort viu uma mulher loira no quarto, murmurando:

- Por favor, Nigel... Solte a Gwyn. Deixe a minha filha em paz.

Nigel pareceu perceber a presença dela, já que começou a ofendê-la também:

- Isso é culpa sua, você fica enchendo a cabeça dela com essa história de poderes! Agora vocês vão ver pra que servem esses poderes!

O rosto da loira se converteu em uma máscara de agonia:

- Não, Nigel, isso não!

- Faça o que eu mando, Aerith, ou vai ser pior!

Voldemort viu a loira modelar a neve da mesma forma que Gwyneth fizera. Mas a loira parecia sofrer muita dor enquanto transformava a neve em um galho de gelo. Nigel o apanhou da mão dela e o usou como se fosse um chicote nas costas de Gwyneth, sob os gritos dela e da loira.

Como da outra vez, Voldemort viu a mesma cena ao longo do tempo, com pouquíssimas mudanças. Ele não entendia como aquela mulher, a mãe dela, deixava aquilo acontecer sem fazer nada pra impedir.

De volta a Midnight's Room, ele percebeu que a abraçava tão forte que ela mal conseguia respirar. Os olhos dele brilhavam de ódio, ódio que Gwyneth nunca vira antes nos olhos dele.

Ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele, tentando esquecer o que fora forçada a lembrar.

- Como ela pode? – ele perguntou, sem disfarçar a raiva na voz.

Gwyneth se forçou a encará-lo. Ela também se fizera a mesma pergunta, tantas vezes que começara a se cansar.

- Ele... a obrigava, Voldemort.- ela viu que ele não estava acreditando. - Ouça, ele a obrigou a abrir mão dos poderes dela. Mas os Synclaw não perdem os poderes, nós os passamos pra alguém._ Ela _ os passou. _Pra mim._ Sem que ele soubesse, é claro. E quando ele descobriu, ah, ele odiou descobrir isso e tentou me forçar a não usá-los, mas eles são o que eu sou_. _- ela respirou fundo. - E toda vez que eu os usava, ele forçava minha mãe a usar o pouco dos poderes que lhe sobraram _naquilo_.

- Mas você ainda está viva. - ele murmurou, pensando na sorte que ela tinha.

- Não foi sorte. Você viu o que acontece quando eu entro em colapso. Sem as poções, eu demoro uma semana pra me recuperar do impacto.

Voldemort ainda pensava no que ele tinha visto. Que Nigel Murray não gostava de Gwyneth, ele já sabia, mas não imaginava que ele torturava a filha. O que tinha de errado com os pais? Eles nunca amavam os filhos.

E Murray se perguntava por que a filha fugira pro lado das Trevas. Quando um Gryffindor fazia isso com a própria filha, o que restava a ela? Depois os Slytherins eram os desalmados.

Ele olhou pra Gwyneth ainda abraçada a ele. Ela precisava de alguém que gostasse dela, que a fizesse esquecer.

_Ela precisa de você. _

Ele se recusou a ouvir aquilo. Como ela podia precisar de alguém que não a amava?

- Porque eu amo você. –ela respondeu a pergunta que ele se fazia. Voldemort sempre se esquecia que ela lia seus pensamentos como se fosse um livro aberto.

Ele podia ao menos protegê-la. Ele nunca mais deixaria Murray chegar perto dela.

- Ele nunca mais vai machucar você, Gwyn. - ele murmurou, carregando-a pra cama. - Eu prometo.

Ela o encarou. Ela o amava, mas não sabia se ia agüentar se ele... se ele a deixasse. Ela colocou as mãos no peito dele, parando-o quando ele se curvava pra beijá-la.

- Por favor, não fique por pena. - assim que falou aquilo, sabia que estava mentindo. Ela não se importava se ele ficasse com ela por pena, desde que ele ficasse.

- Eu não tenho pena de você. - ele respondeu. - Nem de ninguém. Eu... Eu acho que eu _gosto_ de você. - ele olhou pra ela, pra garota que conseguia enlouquecê-lo em segundos, pra criatura mais irritante que ele conhecia. – Eu realmente gosto de você.

Aquilo desarmou Gwyneth completamente. Ela fechou os olhos, gravando cada palavra do que ele dissera. Não era um _Eu amo você _, mas ela se contentaria com qualquer coisa que ele quisesse dar a ela.

- Eu amo você, Voldemort. —ela murmurou, antes de beijá-lo.

Ele a afastou um pouco:

- Gwyn, eu não amo você, você sabe. Eu gosto de você. - ele explicou, não queria magoá-la ainda mais.

- Eu sei. Mas isso não vai me fazer parar de amar você. - ela encostou o rosto no dele. – Me deixe amar você. Fique comigo enquanto você gostar de mim.

- E depois, Gwyn? O que você vai fazer depois?

_ Morrer._ Mas ela não podia contar isso a ele se o quisesse por perto.

- Deixe que eu me preocupe com isso. Só aproveite. Você tem a mim, aos meus poderes, o meu amor, o meu corpo. Pode fazer o que você quiser.

Voldemort a beijou. Ficar longe dela era um verdadeiro inferno. Se ela o queria, mesmo que ele não a amasse, ele não estava nada disposto a ficar lutando contra si mesmo _e _contra Gwyneth.

Ele estava definitivamente, parando de pensar no que era melhor para ela e voltando a pensar no que ele queria. E ele queria aquela garota mais do que pensava.

* * *

**N/A:** _Mais um capítulo!! Não ficou a coisa mais fluffy do mundo? ( Tá, não foi fluffyssimo, mas fica meio dificil com esses personagens). Tava romântica nesse dia... Culpa de Edward Cullen.(isso não tem nada a ver com o assunto). Ok, aguardo reviews.... _

_Lembrem-se: Deixar reviews faz bem pro coração.( pelo menos pro meu faz)_


End file.
